


It's Just A Bunch Of Hocus Pocus

by Lilocharms



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A/B/O, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bigotry & Prejudice, Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, Fae creatures, Friends to Lovers, Half-Fae, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Omegaverse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Strangers to Friends, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 23:11:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 37,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15650871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilocharms/pseuds/Lilocharms
Summary: “P-please your highness. We can’t go out to the forest today. His majesty has plans for later today that you need to be present for.”They were on the very edge of the palace grounds, the forest boarding the grounds. Levi loved playing in the forest, he loved to explore and the adventure of finding new things was only half the fun. “Oh, come on! Live a little blondie. Besides I heard there’s a witch living in the forest from one of the cooks. I want to see if it’s true.”An unlikely friendship turns into something much more special.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey my lovelies!
> 
> Soooo...I know I said I would come out with the witch au once WTUD was finished...but since I decided to split into 2 fics instead of just 1 long ass fic, I decided to post this work as I wrote it and edited myself. This work is more than likely going to stay unbeta'd, so if there are any mistakes shout them out to me so when I have the time I can go back and fix them. Hope you guys enjoy this fic as much as you enjoy World Turned Upside Down! <3 <3

In the inland kingdom of Rose, in the capitol of Utopia lay a castle on top of a hill. The kingdom was full of green, almost completely surrounded by trees of different kinds in a forest that was filled with some of the most magical creatures known to man.

 

In this castle, lived a restless prince, not yet come of age to present, but everyone knew the boy would present as an alpha. The boy resembled his omegan mother in looks, black hair and small build, but with his father’s cold silvery eyes, but his mother’s kind and warm heart. He was being brought up by his uncle, the king, to be a kind, fierce, but fair ruler.

 

The prince’s mother, the realms princess grew ill after suffering a broken bond and was bed ridden for most of the child’s life. She tried her best to stay healthy for her little son, but there was but so much she could do after her mate broke the bond for another omega. Regardless of her status and what it did for her alpha, the nobleman was only interested in his mistress after a time.

 

So, the little son of the princess was named the prince and her brother’s heir. The king had a mated omega at one point, but they died along with their child during childbirth. Without his mate by his side, the king could care less about mating. He ran the kingdom by himself, even though his advisors were against it. He was pressured for an heir, that is when he took his nephew, Levi, as his heir, raised him in his sister’s stead and treated him like a son.

 

* * *

 

 

“Prince Levi! Please come back here!”

 

The prince was now 12 years old, and on the cusp of puberty, and could present any day now, to a year or so from then. No one knew for sure when, but they all knew from the prince’s demeanor that he was going to present as an alpha. He was a restless little thing, who ran around whenever he didn’t want to attend his lessons. He went to hunt and trained with his best friend Erwin Smith, a noble’s son who lived in the palace as a playmate to the prince.

 

Levi turned around mid-run to look at the tall blonde. “What? Can’t keep up Erwin?”

 

The tall blonde slumps over with his hands on his knees, huffing out of breath.  “P-please your highness. We can’t go out to the forest today. His majesty has plans for later today that you need to be present for.”

 

Levi rolls his eyes at his friend. Just who did he think he was, his advisor? He didn’t have the need for one just yet. Erwin was supposed to be his friend, not his employee. He knew well enough that the lessons they went to was not just for his benefit, but for Erwin’s as well. They had plans to groom him after all.  

 

They were on the very edge of the palace grounds, the forest boarding the grounds. Levi loved playing in the forest, he loved to explore and the adventure of finding new things was only half the fun. “Oh, come on! Live a little blondie. Besides I heard there’s a witch living in the forest from one of the cooks. I want to see if it’s true.”

 

Turning around, Levi takes off running again. Erwin huffs a heavy sigh and is forced to chase after his prince once again. It was a beautiful June day, why would he want to be in a stuffy palace after all?

 

*

 

They slowed down their running as they break through a tree line and came across a small cabin in the middle of a clearing. Erwin pulls his prince back by the collar of his tunic. “Wha- “Erwin puts his finger to his lips and hushes his prince into silence. Levi glares at the tall boy, then turns his attention to the cabin ahead of them.

 

The cabin, a simple wooden building with stone foundation and chimney. There is a small running stream close to the cabin, by the stream collecting water is a small boy, maybe a year or two younger than the two boys hiding in the brushes. From their vantage point, Levi could see the boy had short shaggy chocolate brown hair and tanned skin. He wore a long green tunic and brown pants with matching boots. 

 

The boy was gathering water with a bucket half his size. Levi’s body was moving before his mind could catch up with it. He rushes over to the brunette’s side, grabbing the bucket by the handle and the bottom. He lifts it from the boys hold.

 

The boy yelps in surprise, but quickly recovers from his shock. Stepping back from the raven-haired boy, the brunette shy’s away doing his best to appear as small as possible. “W-what do you want?” He manages to stutter out.

 

Levi’s eyes widen as he takes in the bewitching sight in front of him. “W-who are you?” Levi manages to ask as he stares at the boy. The boy is a beauty to behold. The beautiful tan skin looked like the sun had kissed him itself. His eyes were even more beautiful. The brunette had the color of an emerald in his right eye, and his left eye shone brightly as the gold sigil ring around Levi’s right ring finger.

 

Levi couldn’t help but stare at the boy in front of him, until his vision was interrupted by a pair of hands clasping themselves over his eyes. “What the-?”

 

“Don’t look your highness! He is a witch and a temptress!” Erwin yelled from his place behind him. The tall blonde yanking him backwards, causing the bucket of water to fall at his feet splashing both the prince and the brunette in front of him.

 

Levi growls deep in his chest just like he heard his uncle do so many times before when he was annoyed. This causes Erwin gasp in shock and let his prince go from his hold. Turning his head on his friend once released, Levi glares at Erwin. The blonde backs down from the obvious challenge, stepping away, hands clasped in front of him, eyes casted down, head titled to the side showing his submission. Not even presented yet and Levi’s command of others was obvious.

 

Levi turns back to the boy, who is wide eyed staring at the two. He had seen this look on many peoples faces before once they found out he was the crown prince of the realm. He hated that look, in his mind he was just Levi who just so happened to be apart of the royal family. He was more than just his title.

 

“I-I’m not a full witch…” The boy lowers his eyes in shame. “I’m only a half witch. My mom is the witch you’re looking for, but she’s not here right now. She should be back tomorrow from the village just over the hill for work.”

 

Levi gives a small ‘oh’ at this. Clearing his throat, “So, what’s your name? If I may ask?”

 

The boy is hesitant at first, but then he squares his shoulders and looks him in the eyes. “My name is Eren, Eren Yeager. You’re Levi Ackerman then, the crowned prince of Rose.” He says with all the confidence he could muster in his voice.

 

Levi nods his head, so his name was Eren… a beautiful name to match a beautiful creature. So, the one gold eye was a show to him only being a half witch then? His father must be a regular human. Levi thought to himself.

 

In Rose, it was rare for a witch to live there even with the daily use of magic tools to make everyday life easier. Not many people saw actual witches in a good light. They were thought evil, temptresses and tempters associated with the devil. Not what they really were, human beings who were imbued with magical powers passed down from their ancestors.

 

Levi knew from his studies, that at one point in history a lot more people could use magic in his kingdom. But like most things that people did not understand, they feared it and persecuted it. The witches, wizards, magicians, and even some fae were hunted down for rewards, either killed or used for dubious reasons. Thankfully those days were behind them, but apparently there was still some work to be done about the acceptance of the magical kind. Levi wanted for those who processed magic to live out in the open just like the rest of his citizens, this he swore.

 

Drawing himself up to his full height, which wasn’t much, Levi closes the small distance between them. Eren shy’s away at first, closing in on himself. Levi sees this and offers his hand to the brunette. Hesitant at first, Eren clasps the hand offered to him. Levi shakes Eren’s hand with a small smile on his lips “It’s nice to meet you, Eren. Let’s be friends?”

 

Eren is shocked at first, but slowly smiles as well. His smile is a large toothy grin with a gap in the front from a missing tooth. “Yeah, let’s be good friends!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew...updating 2 fics at the same time!! I feel awesome!
> 
> Ok, so this fic doesn't have a set schedule... pretty much will gets it's updates as I write and do my edits. Hope this will not be too upsetting, but I am doing a lot of writing right now. so it shouldn't be too bad of a wait between chapters.

That is exactly what happened. The prince and the witch became fast friends. Levi would sneak out the palace, mostly followed by Erwin, and he would go to see Eren whenever he had the chance to do so.  They would play in the forest, Levi would teach Eren new rope traps that he learned and Eren would show him which herbs were edible and which were poisonous.

 

A month had passed by in playful bliss for the prince and the witch, and Erwin when he didn’t have a stick up his ass about being around Eren. It was now an extra hot day in July, Levi and Eren were stripped down to their undergarments while playing in the cool stream next to Eren’s cabin, Erwin sat under a tree in the shade reading a book with his shirt off. Even the stick in the mud had to cool off every now and then.    

 

The air was filled with laughter and giggles as the two boys splashed in the cool water. Levi was rather good at bringing the brunette out of his shell. He never wanted Eren to feel uncomfortable around him, or Erwin for that matter. The big blonde still had his reservations about the witchling, but he was slowly opening up to the boy as well.

 

Levi was chasing Eren through the stream splashing him when suddenly Eren stops. Turning around, Eren flings out his hands to his side with a big grin on his face. “Watch this!” He calls out to Levi as he slowly closes the distance between them.

 

With his hands flung out to his sides, Eren closes his eyes, brows knitted in concentration. Erwin looks up from his place in his book. All eyes on Eren as a green mist forms around his hands, sparkling with gold magic. Erwin’s and Levi’s eyes widen in shock as they see the witchling bend at the knees while wiggling his fingers. Rising back up quickly, Eren opens his eyes and flings his hands into the air.

 

Suddenly a waterfall rains down on Levi’s head. Levi now had his own personal rain cloud over his head, courtesy of Eren. Eren dissolves into a fit of laughter, bending over clenching his stomach.

 

A deep growl erupts from Erwin’s chest as he pushes himself up from his place under the tree, racing across the distance to his lord’s side. Darting out in front of Levi facing the potential danger that was the little witchling, he widens his stance with his arms out to the side shielding the prince from any further harm.

 

Completely drenched from head to toe with water still pouring down over his head, Levi trudges out of the stream. Shooting a look over his shoulder at the blonde. “Stop being ridiculous, Erwin. If he was going to hurt me he wouldn’t have made a rain cloud. There isn’t even any lighting in the cloud, so calm down already.”

 

Shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly, Eren makes his way to the banks of the stream as well. “I could have if I wanted to, but this just seemed funnier.” A high-pitched giggle burst from the brunette that was pure music to Levi’s ears.

 

Glaring at the younger male, Erwin trudges out of the water. He hadn’t wanted to get wet in the first place, but now the bottom half of his pants were soaked. His father was going to have a few choice words with him once he returned to the palace, that’s for sure. With an angry huff the blonde casts an annoyed look at the brunette. “Well it’s not funny anymore, make the cloud go away.”

 

A look of embarrassment crosses Eren’s face. Casting his eyes down and to the side, he begins to fidget with the hem of his underwear. “W-well…you see…”

 

Erwin scoffs incredulously at the smaller boy. “You can’t even reverse what you did? What use are you?”

 

A wet hand smacks Erwin in the back of his head, knocking it forward for a brief moment. The sting of the slap and the rain coming off Levi only added to slight pain that the blonde was feeling. “Quit it! He’s still learning, don’t be so hard on him. I’m sure his mother can undo it if anything.”

 

As if summoned from being mentioned, a short brunette woman in a forest green dress and a tanned apron steps out of the cabin. “Boys! Come on in for a snack!” She calls out to the three rambunctious boys.

 

Scrambling to their feet the three ran over to the tanned woman. Her golden eyes lock on the short prince as they make their way over to her. Her gaze goes over to her own son as she fixes him with a glare. Sighing to herself as Eren shies away under his mother scowl, she shakes her head in exasperation, crossing her arms under her bosom. “What have I told you about casting spells that you can’t undo yourself?”

 

Shrinking into himself, Eren answers his mother in shame. “To never do so. If I can’t undo it, I can’t cast it.”

 

“Exactly, never do so again. Do I make myself clear?” She asks in a stern voice that makes even Erwin and Levi stand straighter, a scowl on her face.

 

“Y-yes ma’am.” Eren answers in a squeak. 

 

“Good.” She says with finality in her voice as she turns her gaze back onto Levi. Sopping wet, and looking like a drowned rat. He huffs to get a strand of hair out of his eyes, only causing water to spray from his mouth. Giggling softly with a hand clenched over her mouth. “Let’s get you dried, dear.” Snapping her fingers, Carla get rid of Levi’s personal rain cloud. Drawing air in, until her cheeks were puffed out, she then blows the air at him causing wind to air dry him.

 

The young prince’s hair flies all over the place as he gets dried by the blast of cool breeze that was conjured up by the witch. Once he was dry, Erwin turns to his lord and master and begins to straighten Levi’s hair with his fingers. He only accomplished to straighten a few strands when his hand was rudely smacked away. “Enough, enough. I can do it myself just fine. Sheesh.”

 

“All done. Now you all can come inside for snacks.” Carla says with a gentle smile as she steps out of the way for the three boys to storm into the house and into the small kitchen.

 

Inside the cabin was bigger than what the outside made it out to believe. A small hallway from the door forks off to the left as well as keeping straight towards the back of the cabin. The kitchen to the left was a decent size with plenty of cabinet and counter space, more than enough for two people. The kitchen was connected to the make shift dinning room that had a simple dark wood table with four chairs. From there was the sitting room which opens to the hallway that runs to the back. This has a soft, fluffy brown couch, an equally soft chair that matches, some stools and a fireplace as well. From the sitting room, turning left, or going straight from the front door, was the bedrooms and washroom. The first bedroom to the left was Eren’s room, across the small hallway was the washroom. Further down was a closet, to the left of that was two more bedrooms, one being his mother’s room. The other was her private room. For what she used this room for, Eren did not know. However, his mother promised that once he got older he would find out. All Eren knew was that his mother’s scent was always the strongest by the door of that room.

 

The aroma coming from the small dinning room was heavenly. Carla had made chocolate chip cookies and made a tea to go with it, as well as a pitcher of fresh milk. The boys rushed to the table immediately grabbing the baked goods from the tray it was on. Sitting down in their seats before the woman could scold them for not doing so, they settled in quickly as they were served their beverages. 

 

“You boys have fun, I have a few things I need to take care of and gather more supplies.” She says as she ruffles Eren’s already tousled hair.

 

“Are you getting herbs? I can always help.” Eren volunteers enthusiastically.

 

“I am, but that’s fine sweetheart. It’s only a few things. You have fun with your friends, I’ll only be a bit.”

 

“Oofkay mum.” Eren says around a mouthful of cookie.

 

Carla shoots her wayward child a glare. “Swallow before you speak Eren, it’s very rude. Especially in front of guests.”

 

Swallowing his cookie and washing it down with some milk, “Yes, mom.”

 

Nodding her head over her shoulder she walks out the door, across the clearing that was her home, and out into the forest that surrounded it. She just needed to pick a few herbs that grew wild in the forest that she did not have in her garden behind her house. She only needed a few missing herbs for her mixture to attempt to keep her heats suppressed yet another cycle without her mate. He would return to her, she just knew it. Her alpha would never abandon his family…. right?


	3. Chapter 3

As time went by the young prince and the half-witch became closer and closer. The prince coming to visit his friend whenever he had the free moment to do so. Sometimes he would be able to slip past the tower blonde wall that was Erwin and get a chance to be alone with the green-eyed beauty…but most times not.

 

One such time Levi was able to escape the castle, Erwin was away with his father on business to their main house in the country. So off the princeling went to visit Eren in the forest. Dressed in the most common clothes that he owned, a dark gray tunic over a cream shirt, matching pants and brown boots; he makes his way in to the small cabin. This day he brings a gift for the pair, something special and hard to come by, settled into a canvas bag slung over his shoulder.

 

Upon arrival he knocks on the door excitedly, he waits for an answer. When he gets none he knocks again. Hearing shuffling from within he calms his nerves and waits for the door to open. Stepping back when Carla swings the door wide and peers outside. “Oh, hello young prince. Here to see Eren, eh?”

 

The woman looked disheveled and just plain old tired. There were bags under her eyes, her skin had an unhealthy pallor look to it, and her hair was taking on her son’s look with it sticking every which way. It looked like her clothes weren’t fitting right either. What was going on with the woman?

 

He nodded his head in answer to the woman’s question. Almost forgetting she had said anything once he got a good look at her. “Yes, is he home?”

 

“No, he should be in the forest just behind the house picking a few wild herbs to replenish some of our stock. He shouldn’t be long if you want to wait for him. If not I can have a guide help you get to him safely.” She smile at the small raven-haired boy as she gives him his options.

 

“Yes, we can do the last one ma’am.” Watching the pair preform their magic had come to be one of Levi’s favorite things to do when he came for his visits. He had been coming for a few months now, and it never got old. It fascinated him and he wanted to learn more about it.

 

With a giggle that almost seemed insane Carla whispers and with a wave of her hand a small blue flame appears. The small light coming from the flame glows on Carla’s face, showing etched out line that you wouldn’t normally see. Looking from the flame in her hand to Levi, “This is a Will-o'-the-wisp. Normally they would lead a traveler to their death,” She watches the young prince gulp at her words. She gives a reassuring smile as calming tones of lilac sweep over Levi. When the excepted affect is shown, Levi unclenching his jaw, she continues. “But these wisps are under my bloodlines contract and do our bidding when needed. Follow this little fellow he’ll lead you right to Eren.”

 

Eyes wide in shock, he nods his head. Carla releases her hand from underneath the wisp. The small blue flame darts around the house and heads for the forest. Levi runs to catch up with the blue light bobbing through the trees for a bit until it finally stops at a tree.

 

It looked like any other tree to Levi and couldn’t understand why the wisp just stopped in its tracks. He looked around the base of the tree and didn’t see Eren. Looking up into the tree through the branches, he still saw no sight of the green-eyed boy. Scratching his head in confusion, Levi looks at the blue flame. “Oi, where is he?”

 

“Where’s who?”

 

Levi jumps at the sound of Eren’s voice. Spinning left and right, he still didn’t see the younger boy. “Where are you, Eren?”

 

Dropping down from the tree with a swing from the lowest branch, Eren swings upside down in his face. “I’m right here.” A huge toothy grin on his face, laughing at the expense of his friend as he once again scares.

 

“What are you doing up there? I thought your mother said that you were supposed to be getting herbs?”

 

Swinging himself down, he lands a little less than graceful as he stumbles a bit before standing up. Brushing off the leaves and twigs stuck to his tunic and in his hair, he looks up with a smirk. “I saw this bird that I just had to get a closer look at…but it flew away with your yelling.”

 

“Oh…sorry. Are you done with your herb gathering though? I could help.” He offers his help, wanting to make up for scaring the bird.

 

“I have a few more I need to pick, I could always use the help.” Eren looks at the Will-o'-the-wisp with grateful eyes. He bows his head at the flame, “Thank you for bringing my friend to me. Can you let mom know that he got here ok?”

 

Levi watched in awe as the brunette talked to the wisp. The flame flicking in response to the boy as it dart away once more. “Holy sisters,” the young prince huffed out in reverence. “My uncle would never believe this.”

 

Eren cocks his head to the side in confusion over the other boys words. “Huh? Why would he not believe it? There are plenty of spirits that live here. Why wouldn’t he believe what’s right before his eyes?”

 

The boys words hit home for the raven. His uncle would never believe it because he’s never seen it. The ruler of their lands never ventured into the uncharted territories of the forest that surrounded them. His people scared for their lives of what lay beyond their borders with the more mystical lands. They feared what they did not understand. His uncle slightly better and more understanding than most, but still had his own reservation when it came to the magical.

 

Scratching the back of his head with a hand nervously, he tries to explain. “Well you see…most people either don’t believe in the spirits and other are afraid of it. They don’t understand it, and that scares them. If they could just see that you and others like you aren’t evil or something to be feared, things could be so much better.”

 

Eren couldn’t understand why people would be scared of him, even though he knew people feared his mother’s power. They wanted her services to heal and do simple spells, but to actually have as their neighbor? Not a chance, that’s the reason why she moved them to the forest. Where they were safe, where they could practice their craft without prejudice. Without fear of persecution. “They think our gift unnatural.” Eren pauses in his thought, trying to get a better understanding. “They fear what we could do to them even though we would never do anything so evil.”

 

Levi nods his head in sad acknowledgement. He knew his families and his kingdoms history. It was a sad tale of prejudices and genocide. His forefathers letting their vision be clouded by weakness, fear, and outside influence. He would never had allowed such atrocities happen if it was under his rule.

 

Sighing to himself, Levi gestures to the leather pouch at the brunette’s belt. “Come on, let’s get the herbs that your mom needs before she starts to get worried.” The younger boy nods his head and leads the way to his next destination.

         

*

 

As they were coming back to the cabin, a question popped into Levi’s head. “Is your mother sick, Eren? She didn’t seem well when she answered the door.”

 

Looking a little glum, Eren’s head drops. He shakes his head as he stops in his tracks. “No, she isn’t feeling well. She spends more time in her private room more than ever, and her scent is off. I think she misses my dad.”

 

Levi eyes the brunette with sad understanding. “My mother is the same way. Except she has to stay in bed all the time.” He hesitates before looking away, his eyes blinking away unwanted tears. “They think she’s dying.” He whispers hoarsely.

 

Eren’s eyes widen with fear as his head shoots up to look at his friend. Before he even realized what he was doing, he dashes forward and captures the older boy in his arms. Burying his head in the crook of his neck, Eren crooned to the raven-haired boy the same way his mother did to him when he was sad, hurting or scared.  

 

Levi is shocked into immobility. He doesn’t know what to say or do. He’d never been hugged like this before. He just simply did not know how to react to social interactions like this. Comfort in this manner was new for the prince. His nurse maids never dared to hug him in such a way even when he was hurt or scared of something when he was younger.

 

With great hesitancy, Levi wraps his arms around the younger boy. Feeling like a weight has been slightly removed from his shoulders, he lays his head on top of the downy chocolate locks. Taking in the scent that was there. Eren smelled like a field of wild flowers, Levi couldn’t just pick out one flowers scent, they all intermingled together to make the boys scent.

 

Taking in one last big breath of the youngers scent, Levi pulls his nose from the boy’s hair. He hums deep in his throat in appreciation. “You smell good.” He says in observation. “Like a mountain field of wild flowers. What do I smell like?”

 

Levi had always wondered what his scent smelled like the most, he could never really tell. Others would never tell him for they never scented him, the servants would never dare.

 

Eren takes a deep breath at the ravens neck. He closes his eyes in concentration. “I think you smell a little sweet and spicy. Kind of like vanilla and cinnamon.” Taking in another deep breath before letting his friend go and stepping back before he opens his eyes. “I like it.” He hums with a smile.

 

So that’s what he smelled like…and Eren likes it too. That bit of a revelation was…surprisingly enough to warm his very soul. He was elated to hear the boy liked his scent. It makes him a tingly sensation run through his veins. Like a hum that was always there under his skin whenever he was around the younger boy. Although now at his words, it made his blood sing out. Levi didn’t know what this new feeling was, but he liked it. Wanted to chase that feeling and claim it for his own. Claim? Was that the right word? He didn’t know, but by the sisters he wanted to find out.

 

Stuck in his inner musings, Eren draws him out with a hand touching his own. Looking up back into the brunette’s eyes. He sees the concern there in the boy’s eyes. “Let’s get those herbs back to your mom. We shouldn’t keep her waiting.”

 

With a nod of his head, they walked hand in hand back to the small cabin in the clearing of the forest. Both boys not knowing what these new feelings were that were slowly taking over their very beings.       

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo if you couldn't tell, I was trying to show their relationship growing as well as the boy's scents really coming in to show they are nearing puberty and soon to present. So, what did you think?


	4. Chapter 4

The warm summer days passed to make way for the cool days of autumn. Levi and Eren sit at the kitchen table as the huge fireplace in the sitting room blazes to warm the cabin. Carla coming in and out of the house with bundles of herbs from her garden and drying shed. Placing them onto the table, she allows Levi to help Eren with organizing and store them in containers for later use or to go in their storerooms.

 

A knocks sounds at the door, startling the boys from their work. Carla walks over to the door, wiping her hands on the apron she always wore. Upon opening it she is greeted by an elf with long disheveled blonde hair that just barely covered her long tapering ears. She wears a plain brown cloak with it’s hood pushed back, her clothes looked worn as if they’d seen better days. Her blue eyes full of pain and panic.

 

“What ever is the matter sweetheart?” Stepping to the side to allow the woman passage inside of the house. Closing the door behind the timid woman and herself, she escorted her into the sitting room, gesturing for her the sit down on the couch.

 

“Eren dear, bring over a nice cool glass of water for our guest.”

 

“Yes, ma’am.” Climbing down from the table to do as his mother bade him to do. Retrieving a glass from a cabinet, he quickly makes his way to the cold pantry to fetch the jug of water. Once the glass was poured, he rushed to his mother to hand it to her before backing away.

 

The frazzled woman nodded her head in thanks to both before taking a few gulps of the cool liquid. “T-thank you. I need a spell…or something. My mate has been turning his eye from me as of late. I must keep his interest. I can’t lose him.” Her voice shuttering, hands shaking visibly even to the small prince from across the room.

 

“Drink up dear, once you’re finished with that we’ll take care of it.” It didn’t take long for the frazzled woman to drain her glass, once done Eren retrieves it and takes Levi’s hand and leads him out of the door. The raven giving the pair of witches a look of confusion. “Never conjure where you sleep.” Carla winks at Levi after she closes the door when everyone is standing outside the cabin. Giving three knocks on the siding of the door, she then opens the door to the a much different room.

 

Inside the cabin now lay a shop. There were shelves lining all four walls of the large room filled with books of all kinds, from thin volumes to thick and ancient tomes. On one wall in particular the shelves were lined with mason jars of all kinds, small, medium, large, ceramic, glass, and one that catches Levi’s eyes that was jet black in color and no bigger than his own hand in size. He couldn’t draw his eyes away from it once they fell on it. He barely saw the rest of the room after that. The hanging herbs drying, the counters and cabinets stocked with various herbs and potions, and the large cauldron in the middle did not even register to him.

 

The door soon snaps shut once Levi is finally through the door, drawing him out of his trace like state. Looking around once more, he notices his friend giving him a concerned look. “I’m fine.” He assures the brunette softly. With a nod of his head, Eren heads over to his mother to give her a hand.

 

“Levi dear, why don’t you sit down on that stool over there. Don’t want to be too close, ok?” Carla smiles softly at the boy her son has obviously taken a liking to. As he rushes to obey the omegan woman, she turns back around to her customer. “So, sweetheart tell me, are you bonded and mated to your alpha?” She asks with soft eyes as she watches the elven woman fidget even under the gentle gaze of the witch.

 

“M-mated…not bonded. He is a nobleman you see, we could never be together considering my status and my race. I am a servant in his home.” She says sadly as she casts her eyes to the floor.

 

“Was it always consensual?”

 

With a brief nod she finally looks up with tears in her eyes. “Oh yes, we have loved each other since we were still children.” She rushes to assure the other woman, knowing full well what most people would think considering the situation at hand. An elf servant and a nobleman? It was bound to be something dubious happening behind closed doors. “His father, my Lord and master, wishes for him to wed another, someone of high born blood. He doesn’t know of our child together. I fear for both of us if his father’s plan to marry him to a well-off omega goes through.” The tears that welled up in the elf’s eyes begun to spill over in abundance, no longer able to hold them in. “He has already started to look at other omegas with interest…a-and there is this one who has completely taken his fancy.” Sobbing into her hands now. “I-I can’t lose Aldrich to some noble… h-he belong with me.”

 

Carla looks the other omega over before laying a hand on her shoulder as a comforting gesture to ground the woman. “What is your name sweetheart?”

 

“A-Amalia.”

 

Carla’s eyes widen at the woman’s name, then narrows into a scowl. The nobility could be so cruel when a servant is born into their house. Such a beautiful woman with such a cruel name, it just wasn’t fair. Taking in a slow, calming breath, Carla nods her head in understanding of the other woman’s situation. “And your child’s?”

 

With a small smile Amalia wipes at the tears still streaming down her face. “A-Armin. Beautiful and so smart for his eight years. He works in the kitchens with me to stay out of the way of our master… I can’t let him get his hands on my son either. That would be the death of me.”

 

Carla nods her head, now understanding the situation a bit more. Moving around the room, she gathers dried herbs from where some are drying on racks upside down, as well as some from jars. Picking out a few vials, she snaps her fingers to ignite the flame under the cauldron. Measuring out her ingredients she starts to pour and sprinkle them into the waiting cauldron.

 

“It will take a while for it to come to a boil and then to cool off enough to bottle it. I need to stay and tend to things here. Why don’t you take our guests to the stream for a bit of fresh air while I brew?” Posing the question to her son who nods his head in understanding to his mother request.

 

Outside by the stream the three settle down in the shade of a tree. Amalia looks over the two boys, can’t help to realize the stark difference between the two. With a smile she can’t help but to gently question the boys. “So you are Eren?” The brunette nods his head silently. She turns her head to raven. “And your name is, dear?”

 

Not knowing if he should answer with his real name or come up with a made up one on the fly. He decides to be truthful with his answer. “Levi, ma’am.”

 

The woman’s eyes widen at his name. The hair, facial features, the name, the way he held himself. It was no doubt who this raven child was. She bows her head deeply in show of respect. She had never seen the young prince before, but she has seen his mother, the realms princess a few times in her life. He was the spitting image of the ailing woman.

 

“Please raise your head.” Levi tries to keep his voice as flat as possible to hide his inner panic. If someone knew he was sneaking out here to play, things could get bad for him. He didn’t want to stop coming out here to see Eren. “You must never tell anyone of seeing me here.” Reaching into his shirt he takes off a long chain with a small pendant on it, made of gold with the Ackerman family crest on it, the twin wings. “In return for your silence,” handing over the chain and pendant over to the woman, closing her hand around it. “Please come to the palace if there is any dire trouble. If your master finds out, send your son to us and we can protect him from his grandsire.”

 

The elven woman’s eyes well up with tears anew at the young princes words. Never had she received such kindness from nobility outside of her mate, let alone royalty. Nodding her head, she didn’t trust her voice just yet. She didn’t know what to say to the raven-haired boy. He was surely sent by the sisters this day to help sooth her nerves. She would be eternally grateful to them and this young boy.

 

*

 

Carla comes out of the cabin, veil in hand. Walking to the trio by the stream, she catches their attention about half way to them. Amalia stands up to meet her. Handing the veil to the elf with a small slip of paper she gives her a small nod. “The instructions are on the paper, can you read?” With a nod in return, she continues. “Now you have to make sure you are give it to him without him or others noticing. If you are caught you know what is more than likely going to happen to you, right?”     

 

The other woman nods her head in complete understanding. She knew the risk of doing this. She very well could be arrested at the least, executed at the worst. Handing over a small pouch of coins, she bows her head to Carla before turning to Levi and bows to him once again. She smiles at the two boys still seated by the stream before she walks off into the forest.

 

Both Eren and Levi watch the blonde elf slowly disappear into the shadows of the trees. Both wondering if everything would work out for the woman and her alpha. They both hoped that against all odds that they could find their happiness.

 

“Hey!” Carla calls across the distance to the two boys, drawing them out of their thoughts. “Come on you two. Let’s have some of Levi’s orange preservatives on some fresh bread as a snack. I’m starved.” She says with a smile as both boys run excitedly towards her.

 

Knocking three times on the siding again, she opens the door to their house. Letting the boys in first she closes the door behind her. Stuck in her own thoughts. She couldn’t help but envy Amalia somewhat. She wasn’t bonded to her wayward alpha like she was. She still had a chance to move on if she gathered the courage to do so…or if he allowed her to do so. Even with a one-way bond as Carla had, she still couldn’t move on even if she tried. All she could do was hope and pray for his return to her from his journey…if he returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amalia- Old German name derived from the word amal, meaning "work."  
> Aldrich- Old High German name composed of the elements ald "old" and ric "power; rule," hence "old ruler; long time ruler."
> 
>  
> 
> So what did you think of this chapter, or even the fic so far? Hit me up! I love to talk an will more than likely talk your ear off...or whatever the text equivalent to that may be. XD I am glued to my phone so I answer pretty quickly to messages or emails.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo....I'm back!! The power is back on for us, but the Florence still rages on. So I have no clue how long I'll have power for. So I decided to finish this chapter and post it. I will be posting WTUD on Thursday as scheduled, if Florence permits it and doesn't knock out our power again. I'm not going to lie...I haven't even touched WTUD to do any edits recently. This crap has put a serious damper on what I've needed to get done. But at least we're safe, right? XD

Levi had to do some extra maneuvering to get out the palace this day. There were people from all over coming to visit his uncle the king. That morning a nobleman with the same surname as Eren came in from Marley to bring tribute as a sign of friendship between the two kingdoms. The tall man did bare some resemblance to the younger boy and he just had to talk to him about it.

 

Finally off the palace grounds, Levi dashes through the forest at top speed. Only it didn’t feel like his fastest. Stopping to slump against a tree, the raven-haired boy wipes the sweat from his brow. He is never this winded by this point of his journey. He is used to running for most of the way to Eren’s house. So why was this day any different?

 

Shaking his head to center himself, he pushes off the tree only to stumble for a bit before catching himself. Why was he so hot? Why in the middle of autumn is he sweating bullets? It just doesn’t make sense to the young prince.

 

Pressing forward, Levi makes his way through the trees along the path that he now knows by heart. He could get to and from the little cabin with his eyes closed if he had to and would still get his destination safely. With his eyes closed to stop the world from spinning before his eyes, he follows the path with his hand going from tree to tree.

 

He had to find Eren and tell him the news. He couldn’t think of anything else as he walked. By the time he made his way through the forest and to the clearing the young prince was panting heavily. Approaching the cabin, he could tell the two witches were not home by the faint scents, and had not been for at least a few hours. On the door a quickly jotted note was attached by a pin. “ ** _Gone into the northern part of the forest near the house for herbs and training. Stay along the stream to find us. – Carla_** ”

 

Simple enough instructions. Leaving the cabin behind him, Levi follows the stream north from the cabin.

 

Levi walked, and walked, and walked. Stumbling as he went along. His body hurt, his teeth itched, and oh great, if the situation couldn’t be more shit, now he had a massive boner. It ached in his pants. Levi’s fingers itched to undo his pants ties to unleash the twitching member from their confinement.

 

With an almost menacing growl, Levi stumbled and slumped against a boulder. Panting and sweating up a storm, the young prince takes a break against the rock for just a minute. Leaning back against the cool surface, he closes his eyes against the sun shining down through the tree tops. He didn’t know what was happening to him, but he knew he had to find Eren…no he had to find Carla. If anyone could tell him what was happening it was the female witch. Why would he need Eren to help him? It made no sense to him.

 

Blessed cool wind off the water blew over the young raven-haired boy. “Thank the sister.” He mumbles to himself as the breeze cools off his heated face. The wind suddenly shifts and with it a truly intoxicating scent. It was the smell of a thousand wild flowers…but something more. It was something added to it. Honey? Something spicy? What was it? whatever it was, it made the tent in his pants twitch, throb, and impossibly grow more. The strain hurting the small boy.

 

A growl leaves his lips as he hears a shuffle a few feet from him. Opening his eyes he see the source of the intoxicating scent. Tanned, truly sun kissed skin, shining in the scattered sunlight. His chocolate hair seemed brighter with the light playing in it, showing off auburn highlights. His lips parted in a gasp, slowly panting out his breath as the tinge in them turn red and moist. His green and gold eyes brighter than usual, slowly clouding with an emotion that Levi could not place.

 

“L-Levi…a-are you ok?” Eren’s words are hesitant, and almost a whisper as he edges closer to his friend who seems to be in so much pain. He had followed Levi’s scent to him from within the forest. His scent was heavy, Eren’s body following Levi’s scent unconsciously when he smelled the raw power behind it. His legs going weak upon getting the stream, closer to the scent. His own scent flaring in response to the ravens, his body tell him to submit.

 

But why? Why would he submit himself to Levi? He was his friend, regardless of rank or station. So why was his body betraying him?

 

Taking step after tentative step, Eren slowly closes the distance between them. Being this close to Levi made Eren’s body do strange things that he was not used to. His whole body starts to flare in heat, but it was autumn…why was he so hot? His face bearing a furious blush as he started to sweat more the closer he got to his friend. His legs weaker than he had ever known them to be, unsteady as his body begin to ache all over. His eyes travel down Levi’s frame, stopping at the obvious tent in his pants. He knew what was making that pitching, he had one himself after all. His own penis becoming hard as he stared at the large throbbing cloth covered member. His mouth watered as he stops just steps shy of Levi.       

 

Levi’s hand shoots out and grabs Eren’s arm, spinning their positions around, slamming the smaller boy against the boulder hard. A deep growl rumbles from Levi’s throat, his pheromones spiking aggressively causing Eren to tilt his head in submission to the prime alpha in front of him.

 

Levi’s pride swells in his chest at the act. He leans forward sniffing the brunette, trilling in the back of his throat. His instincts pleased with the smell of omega in heat. HIS OMEGA. All his. Levi wasn’t sure where the certainty came from, but he could feel it deep down. Eren was meant to be his, and by the sisters he wanted to stake his claim on the younger boy right then and there.      

 

Eren’s head was swimming with pheromones and instincts that he was not used to or even aware of. New emotions filled his mind and body. Levi places his hands on the boulder on both sides of his head, caging him in. Eren didn’t know what this feeling was, but he liked it. He liked it a little too much.

 

The brunette begins to quiver in fright as Levi leans forward, nosing at his scent glands. It felt good, it felt right. So why was he trembling with fear. He didn’t want to be claimed, not here, definitely not now. **_NO! I have to get away from here!_** Tears streak down Eren’s face as he comes to this realization. He had to get away. 

 

“A-alpha…n-noo. Le-vi.” Eren begins to push at the older boys shoulders, but to no avail. He is too weak, his heat beginning to take over him. He curses himself when he feels his body reacting to Levi’s spiked scent as he starts to feel the honeyed slick leaking between his cheeks. Crying out he tries to push Levi from him once more only receiving a grunt from the raven from his efforts.

 

He had to do something, he had to let his mother know he was in trouble, that he needed her. He prayed to the sisters that this would work. Closing his eyes and mumbling the words he’s heard his mother say his whole life, he flicks his hand and a very small blue flame comes to life. He had never tried to summon a wisp before, he was happy even if it was less than half the size of the ones his mother summons.

 

The tiny wisp tilts it’s little head in curiosity at the situation that it’s master was in. Huffing and panting, and still trying to use his waning strength to push Levi off him. The boy now rutting against his leg and face buried in the crook of his neck. The raven switching in between nuzzling and licking his scent glands, making the boy shiver with want he is unfamiliar with. It scared him even more. “G-get my m-mother. S-she’s not far in the forest.” The wisps darts off to do his bidding.  

 

Sighing in relief, Eren focuses on the rutting alpha. He doesn’t know how long he can hold out, but Levi was getting more aggressive by the second as his presentation rut progresses. He knows that he can’t help what he is doing to him, but it scares the brunette to no end. He just wants his friend to go back to the way he was before.

 

“L-Levi… come on. S-snap out of it!” His pushing on the alphas shoulders causes Levi to growl. He looks up at Eren. The look in his eyes makes Eren gasp. The cold silver in his eyes looked hot, molten silver swirls with power. A power that makes him yelp in surprise from the intensity there.

 

“MINE.” Levi claims gravelly as he stoops his head down to Eren scent gland again. Licking and sucking his path along the boys neck. No rational thought in his mind, only the need to claim what is his.  

 

Shaking his head frantically, Eren does the only thing he can possibly do to protect himself. Pushing one last time, he flings the small alpha off him with a burst of green power. Levi losing all footing and balance, flies back and slams into a neighboring boulder along the stream, head and shoulders first.

 

A loud gasp fills the small clearing. It takes Eren a moment to realize that there was two gasps instead of just his one. Turning his head towards the tree line he sees his mother racing to them.

 

Coming to check on her now mature omegan son first, she clasps his face between her hands as she examines him from head to toe. She can smell Levi’s musk on her son, it’s strong and claiming, but with no bonding mark to be found anywhere she lets out a heavy sigh of relief.  She didn’t know what she would have done if her baby was bonded so soon after presenting. After a final look over and heavy scenting her son with her wrist to cover up the young alphas scent, she looks over at the prince.

 

The other boy looked unconscious, Carla could smell blood in the air. Since she could not see any on her son, she knew that it must be coming from Levi. Looking back to Eren, she takes his face into her hands again and looks him in the eyes. “I’ll send you back to the house, I need to take him back to the palace.” His eyes were wide as he tries to look around her to see Levi’s slumped form. Shaking his head to gain his attention, once she had it she spoke to him again. “Do you understand me, Eren?” Getting a slight nod of his head, she nods her head in return. She leans in and kisses him on the forehead, brushing his disheveled hair out of way to look him in the eyes again. “You did soo well with your summons. Go and rest now, ok?” With another nod of his head, she steps back from her son. Mumbling ancient words of power a bright blue circle surrounds her, runes outlying the circle. She pulls her son into the middle as she brings her hand down from it’s raised position, Eren disappearing in an instant.

 

With her son gone home and out of the way, Carla turns her attention back to the alpha prince. Approaching the unconscious boy, she can smell the strong scent of a prime alpha. This boy would be a powerful force to be reckoned with once he was grow and came into his own. She just hoped that with this hiccup, that the friendship that the two boys held dear could weather the storm. She prayed to the sisters that they both would be ok as she cast her circle once again. Cradling the boy in her arms she brought down her hand, appearing in the palace in the audience of the king himself.

 

A dozen guards surrounded the woman with raised weapons as she held up her unoccupied hand in surrender. Looking around she spots the man seated on the ornate throne rise and approaches her with his hand out towards his guards in a silent command for them to stand down. The guards move and lower their weapons. The raven-haired king looking down on his nephew in the strange woman’s arms. Smelling rut coming off the boy, along with the smell of omega heat, but not the woman’s, someone close to her. A child maybe? **_So this is where the boy has been running off to? Humm…figures he would get himself into trouble._** “Explain yourself.” He says in a deep commanding voice which caused the omegan woman to shiver. Lightening his tone and scent, his eyes soften as he reaches out to the woman. “Please, what happened to my nephew?”

 

Swallowing a gulp past the lump in her throat. Carla nods her head at King Kenny Ackerman, the lord and master of the lands. Taking a deep breath, she then tells her king of the events that lead up to Levi’s accident. She gave every detail that she could as they gave the young prince medical attention. After telling and retelling her story of how Levi came to her humble cabin in the woods, she was finally released and free to return home to Eren. The poor boy in the throes of his heat on his bed, not knowing what exactly he needed, but he knew that Levi had what he needed. With sadness in her eyes and heart, Carla helped her son through his heat as best as she could with herbs and care.

 

She didn’t know the condition of Levi, nor was she sure if he would ever be allowed time to himself again to come visit them. What she was sure of was that there was a definite bond between the two boys. Both their king and her knew it now, they were to meant for one another. Whether Kenny would allow such a thing or not, she did not know. She could only hope that with time, thing would work themselves out.        

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muahaha! Thought they were going to bond right there didn't you? Pffft nooooppppeeee!!!! Can't make it that easy now can I? XD
> 
> You can yell at me in the comments below. :3


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time skip...Levi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo....yeeaahhh I had to do a time skip lol. Hanji is by far one of my fav characters in aot besides Levi of course XD. I relate to her waaayyyyy too much...also Sasha. Cuz yeaahh, both Hanji and Sasha are my spirit animals lol.
> 
> Sasha....TT^TT

Time goes by, days turns into weeks, weeks turns into months, and months turns into years. Levi recovers from his accident during his presentation rut, but he doesn’t recover one thing. His memory. The memories of that magical summer and autumn had been wiped away from his memory. He could not recall Eren, Carla, the cabin in the clearing that he ventured out to so often, nor could he remember the connection that he shared with the brunette.

 

What he did know was that he felt a hole in his life, his very soul…but he couldn’t place why it was there. He knew everyone in his life was where they were meant to be, so why did it feel like there was something missing, someone missing?

 

As the years tick by, Levi grows into a powerful alpha prince his mother and uncle could be proud of. His shoulders expanding, his knowledge of the world grew, his skills became many as he focused on his training and lessons. He was kind to those in need and could dish out a judgement with fairness and compassion when need be. His uncle teaching him to be a ruler his people can be proud of.

 

Erwin was still his constant companion in all things, even some of the more unsavory things that Levi got himself into, he was there. Masquerading in town and some of the smaller villages where he wouldn’t be recognized as the crown prince. Going from bar to bar, brothel to brothel. The two were inseparable.

 

Eight years have passed. Many things have changed, but some still stay the same.

 

Levi still enjoys ditching his duties from time to time to go out and explore. Mostly to get into some trouble, or end up getting into trouble with his uncle for ditching. The older alpha learning to keep the younger on a tight leash when need be.

 

It is one of these days when Levi is trying to get some peace from his uncle and his constant yammering about finding a mate, when he escapes to the only place on the castle grounds that the older man would not think to look for him. The apothecary.

 

The prince, now coming of age, barely ever came down to the dungeon level of the castle. It was dank and dark, and to be honest smelled as well. Only when you got just outside the door did the smell change, the many scents of the many herbs, tonics, and potions of the profession seep through and permeates the air. It the chief herbalist that the young man comes to visit whenever he needs to get away and just feel like a regular person and not just his title. Hanji Zoe.

 

The fairy could be seen all around the castle grounds when she wasn’t in her lab, fluttering from this place to that, delivering medicine or gathering supplies. Her messy brown ponytail flapping in the wind she creates with her light and gossamer wings.

 

Even though Levi went there to find peace from his uncle, there wasn’t any peace from the fairy herself. The woman was a menace, and to be honest was the cause for many of the alphas headaches since meeting her. However, Levi could not deny that she did give sound advice when he needed it and an open ear when he just needed to vent.   

 

*

 

“I just don’t get why I can’t just wait and marry for love. I refuse to have an arranged marriage and it end up being a loveless marriage like my mother’s.”

 

Levi has been getting marriage proposals left and right. Every noble house in the kingdom, as well as some royal houses from neighboring kingdoms, have been vying for the young princes approval and hand in marriage. Some of the houses would make for great choices and alliances, however, the raven-haired man did not want to marry any of them. It just didn’t feel right to him.

 

Hanji scratches her head in thought. “Humm…have you ever thought about going to see a matchmaking seer? Or even just a witch? They help people all the time to find their fated matches.”

 

Levi looks up from the mortar and pestle that he is working with and shoots a glare at the insane fairy. “And how would I be able to do that? You can barely ever find one to begin with let alone talk to one.”

 

The fairy laughs insanely. Levi hated when she laughed like that, it always made him tense up. The woman was indeed insane, just how much so, he would never know. She could put up a good game and appear to be sane enough in mixed company, but those occasions were far and in between.

 

“I just so happen to know a certain witch.” She says with the most curious face the alpha has ever seen the beta make. It was a cross of mischief and a knowing smirk…and something else that he could not quite place.

 

“Ok, so where do I find her?” Levi questions the insane herbalist.

 

“Him.”

 

“Huh?” Quirking a brow in puzzlement.

 

“The witch is a male omega. That’s why he can hold the title of witch and not warlock.” Hanji explains matter of factly. Knowing she still holds the mans attention she continues. “He lives just north of here in the forest. There’s a clearing there, that’s where you’ll find his cabin.”    

 

Levi thinks to himself for a minute. The location sounded so familiar to the alpha. “I don’t think I’ve ever been out there. But it sounds so familiar to me for some reason.” He thinks aloud, scratching his chin in deep thought.

 

Levi doesn’t see the smirk widen into a full-on grin, borderline insane smile grow on Hanji’s face. Splitting her face in two almost. Her smile dropping as her door is flung open by a tall blonde alpha dressed to the nines in blue and gold courtier pants and doublet, rich cream shirt showing underneath. She sighs at the blondes presence, knowing that their conversation was now over. Just when things were getting good. “Hello, Sir Eyebrows, how are you this day?” She says with a small smile as he pulls a face at the nickname.

 

Erwin sighs at the fairy. When was she going to stop calling him that? Ever since he was knighted it has been non-stop. Shaking his head at the woman he turns his eyes towards his lord and best friend. “Levi, your uncle is in his chambers and wishes to speak with you.”

 

Sighing at the bothersome blonde, Levi turns towards the brunette. “I’ll come talk to you later for more details.”

 

“Details for what?” Erwin raises a huge brow in question.

 

“He’s going to the witch in the forest for a reading to find his true mate.” Hanji’s insane grin slowly returning as she sees the shocked and almost horrified look at settles on the hulking blondes face.  She can’t hold in her giggle as he starts to sputter nonsensical words, bringing her hand up to her mouth trying to hide her growing laughter behind it.

 

“W-what d-did you j-just say?” He couldn’t believe his ears.

 

Levi stands up and walks towards the door, side stepping the befuddled blonde. Glancing up at his friend, “I’m going to see the witch soon about finding my true mate. I refuse to have an arranged marriage with some prissy pampered omega who can do nothing with themselves but sit around and do needlework all day. I want someone that is meant for me, not someone who is chosen for me.”  He says with a sad, but determined look on his face.

 

Still sputtering, Erwin looks to Hanji with a look of confusion that quickly turns into a scowl. Quickly turning to follow his prince, “W-wait! L-let’s talk about this first! Levi!” Chasing after him, they hear the loud maniacal laughter of the messy-haired fairy as they make their way down the dim hall to the stairs that will lead them up to light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll find out about Eren and how he fared during the time skip soon I promise.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo...ummmm....sawwy!!
> 
> *drops update and dashes away*

“You summoned me, Lord Uncle?”  Levi bows low to his uncle Kenny with Erwin beside him, slightly bowed deeper.

 

“Yes, my nephew. Come closer and take a seat at the dais.” His uncle’s privy chamber massive to say the least.  The royal apartments built to be grand and hold all the comforts for the king and his omega consort.

 

Levi had a feeling he knew what this audience with his uncle was about, but he would wait until his uncle came off the initial formalities. Sitting down by his uncles feet where the consorts seat should have been next to the king’s, Levi looks up at the aging ruler. His shoulder length hair beginning to turn a shade of silver revealing his age where his face did not. The older alpha didn’t look a day over 45, and yet Levi knew that his battle-hardened king was pushing 60 years of age.

 

“Levi, I know you must be wondering what it is I called you to my chambers for.”

 

“Yes, Lord Uncle. However, I have a feeling I already know what this is about.” The words left him sourly.

 

His causing his uncle to quirk an eyebrow at his heir. “Oh? Do tell.” A small smirk playing on his lips. His nephew was too sharp to pull to wool over his eyes for long, if at all.

 

Looking towards a nervous Erwin who was now standing slightly off to the side of him, then back at his uncle who was sitting to the side with his hand propping his head up with his finger giving him an amused look. Sighing in indignation, “This is about the stack of betrothal letters of introduction sitting on my desk collecting shitty dust from the noble houses for their pampered omega brats looking for a mate.”

 

Levi’s crass tone having no effect on Kenny. Far used to how the younger alpha tends to speak in selected company. The amused look doesn’t fade from his face, only to intensify. Knowing how Levi would react, for the fact he had acted the very same way when he was his age. Only difference, he found his mate in a beautiful omega from a noble house with good backing that he had loved dearly. His nephew simply refused to even try to look over the proposals.

 

Chuckling to himself, Kenny watched Erwin wring his hands behind his back as he tried to keep his composure in front of the two royals. He knew that the hulking blonde saw this as a test of his usefulness to the crown, but that was not the case whatsoever. If anything it was his advisor, Erwin’s father, idea that put the thought into the boys head. Lord Smith was always a stickler for this kind of thing after all.

 

Sighing to himself, Levi stands up and faces his king. Gaining the man’s attention from the sudden movement, both pairs of eyes on him. “I refuse to take on the bride of someone else’s choosing. I will find an omega mate for myself. I will deem them worthy of me and no one else. I do not care for the pampered noble omegas who can do nothing but sit around doing embroidery or whatever little shit they deem is for “lady like” for a pampered brat to know how to do. My mate will be my equal, and nothing less.” Looking directly at his friend with a glare, considering he was the most aggressive of the two trying to marry him off to the first noble bitch in heat.

 

Erwin nervously looked towards his king who had the trademark Ackerman blank slate face on. He didn’t know how the outburst from his prince was going to go over with the older alpha. Granted he himself had heard this argument from Levi for the past 6 months, but their majesty had not. This could go one of two ways. This could go bad and Levi would be forced into an arranged marriage of the king’s or that of the councils choosing, or really bad and Erwin could loose his head over not doing his job. He would rather very much to keep his head.

 

Then there was the third option, that neither Erwin nor Levi had seen coming. Kenny started to laugh.

 

Kenny letting out loud raucous laughter that filled the spacious chamber to the brim. Bending over in his high-backed chair, Kenny clutches his stomach with both arms wrapped around himself. He couldn’t believe his nephew…well actually he could. While his sister Kuchel had a spark to her back when they were younger, this fire he sees in Levi is definitely all him. If people did not know the history of their family they would have believed Levi to be his child and heir truly.

 

Sitting up properly in his chair, Kenny wipes the tears of mirth from his eyes. In an attempt to gain his composure, he breaths out slowly. Looking at the two alphas, his shorter counterpart had a slightly shocked look on his face. However, his taller counterpart had a comically shocked look stuck on his face. That did it, he couldn’t hold it in. Bursting into another fit of laughter, Kenny is soon bent over himself once again.

 

Levi is stunned enough into silence as he watches his uncle completely loose his shit. **_I wonder if he’s finally cracked…does this mean I get the throne early by default because he’s gone mad? Humm… that seems like a lot of effort right now._** He thinks to himself. “Sire?”

 

Kenny waves a passive and dismissing hand towards the two. “You have given me great joy this day my nephew. You won’t hear about this matter from me for at least six months.” Levi looked hopeful for a second. “However,” then it was gone in a blink of an eye. “I want you to be actively looking for a mate. With or without Erwin’s help, by next year I want to see some kind of progress in your search. If not, I do not want to hear one complaint from you and you will marry the omega of my choosing. Do you understand, Levi?”

 

“Yes, Lord Uncle.” Levi says with a bow. Knowing a dismissal when he sees one, Levi is quick to depart from his uncles presence.

 

*

 

Erwin doesn’t catch up with his wayward prince until an hour later when Levi is prepping his horse for his trip into the forest. Having already spoken to Hanji once again to get the exact location of the witch’s cabin, he is determined to find this omega to gain the knowledge of how to find his mate.  However, something about this cabin and it’s location seemed eerily familiar to him.   

 

He knew he used to play in the forest every now and then when he was younger, but had stopped for some reason just after presenting, he couldn’t recall why. Everything from that time in his life was a big blur to him. As if magically erased. He knew he had an accident when he presented, he had hit his head on a rock he was told. But what that had to do with his presentation as an alpha…he did not know.

 

Maybe he could ask the witch about that too when he went to see him. He didn’t know if they could help him with his missing memories, but only a try caused a failure, right? Right! With a determined look on his face and Erwin tagging along like he usually did when he left the palace grounds, off to the forest they went.

 

Through the forest they went till they came to the clearing Hanji told Levi about. He couldn’t help but feel a bit of déjà vu. Grabbing at his head as a splitting headache occurs just as he tries to remember why this place is so familiar to him. He just can’t grasp the memory.  

 

“Levi? Are you alright?! What’s the matter?” Erwin brings his horse closer to Levi’s in a panic. He feared something like this would occur. He knew this was a bad idea, but Levi was so stubborn and hardheaded that he knew he would not listen to reason on the matter.

 

The headache passed soon, shaking his head, Levi straightens himself in his saddle. “Nothing but a slight headache.” He knew Erwin knew he was lying, it was written all over the taller alphas face. “Come on, I want to speak with the witch as soon as possible.”

 

Coming into the clearing, the pair dismount their horses, tethering them to a slim tree at the tree line. Walking further in, Levi takes in the sights that greet him. The small cabin with the garden behind and to the side of it looked so familiar to him. The stream next to it brought a memory of a rut haze to the forefront his mind. Why did he know this place? The water mill next to the house looked new though. That wasn’t there in his long-lost memories that seemed to think that right at this very moment appeared to be the perfect time to come back.

 

Laying near the house in the sun, was a brown and tan calico cat sunbathing and taking a pleasant nap. Upon hearing twigs crunching under boots, the cat bolts upright to attention and stares at the pair with squinted eyes. Erwin gives the feline a curious look. “Levi, normal cats don’t act like that.”

 

A gasp fills the air that neither of the two alphas made. A bright green light illuminates the clearing as the cat changes into a human.

 

Levi gawks at the male who now stood in front of him. The man looked just as surprised to see him as he was. He was…beautiful. The man standing in front of him had a curvy body, telling his dynamic as omega, this must be the witch Hanji told him about. Tall, long legs, tanned skin surely kissed by the sun itself, wild wavy brown falling down to his shoulders. Levi eyes roam the omegas body to take in his outfit, which wasn’t much, all things considered. He wore simple brown leggings that ran into calf high soft brown leather boots and a long green and tan tunic that saw better days. But when he looked into the other males eyes…those beautiful mismatched eyes, a spark in Levi’s heart and mind lit up.

 

Taking a step closer, Levi couldn’t help but hold out a hand for the shocked omega to take. Closing the distance between them, they soon were standing in front of each other.

 

“L-Levi…” His name fell from the males lips like it belonged there. It sounded so natural coming from those plump lips.

 

A strong whiff of mountain wild flowers filled Levi’s senses. His mind clearing with each breath he took. His own scent responding in turn to the omegas. Both their eyes welling up with tears. “E-Eren?”

 

The brunette nods his head as tears streak down his face. Lunging forward to close the small distance between them. They embrace fiercely, scenting each other with abandon, as a stunned Erwin watches in silence completely forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life has been a bitch and a half...but I guess for those of you who read WTUD would know that already lol. But for those who don't. I have been working the mini-peak for TurboTax as product support...ugghhhhhhh I'm sooo glad this contract is almost over. I'm pretty sure I'm going to tell them to shove it when January comes...but then again that's good money for just tethering myself to a desk at home for however long I schedule myself to work...and however long people want to talk my ear off and run up my call times. 
> 
> *sigh* 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed this update tho! :3


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little of what Eren has been up to in his years separated from Levi.

The years apart from Levi had not been kind to Eren whatsoever. In that time period, his mother, Carla, had fallen gravely ill. The once proud omega collapsing in her garden among the herbs and tiny Fae houses. Eren had found her upon his return from the forest after picking herbs for his heat suppressant potion.

 

Dashing to his mother’s side, Eren brought her inside the house to her special room, which he knew now was her heat room. She was in heat once again, even years after her prime. This was no ordinary heat, this was a red heat. The pain was unbearable to the omegan woman. Blood seeping from between his mother’s legs came non-stop, whenever she coughed spittle’s of red would appear on the cloth pressed against her mouth. It freaked Eren out even more the first time he saw his mother cry during one of these heats, her tears no longer clear, but pink, tinged with blood.

 

Her heats were killing her slowly and he didn’t know what he could do to help her. Never had he heard of a red heat till his mother explained it to him. Once an omega is so thoroughly rejected by their bonded mate, they go through a change, and once that change done, their body begins to reject itself. With no scent from their mate they go through a pain so unbelievable that it literally eats away everything that they are. The consumption process can happened from anywhere from a few months of separation after a rejection to a few years.

 

His mother had suffered on her own without her mate for more than 14 years. Upon hearing this Eren swore that he would never bond with an alpha.

 

Eren was 15 years old when Carla finally passed away from consumption due to the red heat that had been wracking her body for a decade and a half. With the last bit of strength that she possessed in her body, Carla had made her way out into the forest one morning never to return. It took Eren 3 days to find and retrieve her body from the grove that his mother had prepared for herself to die in.

 

Once back at their clearing, the Fae who lived in their garden and around their dwelling all came out to say their final farewell to the woman who protected their forest all of her life. The earth and tree Fae and spirits made a bedding of moss and flowers for the viewing of her body, they also made a funeral pyre for when Eren was ready to set her to her rest. The fire wielding Fae lit the pyre after the 2nd day of Carla’s viewing.

 

Not a dry eye was seen in attendance during the viewing and funeral. The water Fae sat on stand by just in case the fire went too high or out of control, but the fire fae would never let anything happen to their dear protectors precious son or her cabin. Once it was all said and done, the wind Fae and spirits carried away the smoke and ashes, letting Carla’s remains blow off into the winds to settle among the forest she loved, to service even after death.

 

*

 

Soon after Eren took over his mother’s business, running back and forth from the villages and town in the surrounding area to help with the sick and those in need of magical assistance. His mother had taught him many things in their time together, even sending him off to a friend to help train him in things that she was not fully knowledgeable about.

 

Hannes was a good teacher…when he wasn’t drunk. Many time Eren had to drag the drunken wizard out of a tavern, or some whore house because he was meant to train him the next day, or that day for that matter. He couldn’t understand why such a power alphan wizard would allow himself to sink so low into the bottle. There were things that he just couldn’t understand yet.

 

When the man wasn’t passed out drunk, balls deep in a woman or an omega, or passed out in his own vomit; he was a great mentor. Teaching him many things over the years, from transformation magic, to offensive magic. He covered a bit of everything, to make sure that the omega witchling knew how to cure and how to defend himself.    

 

Eren was 18-year-old when Hannes deemed him ready to be on his own fully. Taking over full-time with customer request.

 

*

 

In a back room of a tavern, Eren sits in a dim room. A single large tower candle is the only light in the room. The man in front of him, a portly man, balding at the top in rich clothing. He is a merchant by the name of Dimo Reeves, his son Flegel standing outside. There was but so much alpha pheromones that the omega wanted to deal with in such a closed space.

 

The dark cloak that Eren’s wore over his shoulders and head could easily hide his identity as he dealt with customers. Most thought they were still doing business with Carla, while some, like Dimo knew they were doing business now with her son.

 

“Please, Eren. I need a potion to help my daughter to conceive a child for her husband. We have tried every doctor, every home remedy, we do not know what else to do. Please help her. If not she may be thrown out into the streets!”

 

Eren allowed the man to plead his case of course, even though he already knew what he had come to him for. Eren always had his ears low to the ground, always listening out for the latest news. He knew everything there was to know that was current. Nothing passed his watchful eyes, he is a dutiful successor to his mother legacy.  

 

Sighing at the man, Eren produces two vials from within his cloak. One vial held a white powder, the other a red powder. Holding them up for the merchant to see he explains, “The white powder is for your daughter, have her take this twice a day with her meals. It is most effective by taking two pinches in her wine or water at breakfast and at dinner.” Eren pauses in his speech to lay the white powder vial down on the table in front of him. “The red powder is for her husband,”

 

“Why for her husband? It is my daughter who has the problem?!” Dimo interrupts Eren with a shout of desperation.

 

Clearing his throat and glaring at the man from under his cloak, the shuts up to allow him to speak. “As I was saying. The red powder is for her husband, while most of society thinks that conception problems always lay with the woman or omega being infertile, there are many times where it is indeed the alpha or man who is the with the problem. You are to sneak this into his wine three times a day, just one pinch at each meal. This will increase his sperm count and cause for a higher chance of conception. Come back to me in a months’ time to either receive more or to let me know of the progress.”

 

Laying down the other vial next to it’s twin, Eren sits back in his chair. “Now for payment…”

 

“I-I can pay your weight in gold, my dear witch! I will do anything you wish of me!” He says almost frantically.

 

Eren chuckles to himself knowing the man would indeed do anything for his family and his business. “Make it your weight and we have a deal.”

 

“Done.” Turning around he flings open the door and motions for his son to step into the room. Immediately Eren is assaulted by the scent of arousal from the younger alpha. It was no secret that the younger Reeves alpha had a thing for him, it was just annoying to him, so he chose to ignore it. “Pay Eren 200 pounds of gold.”

 

“Dimo..” Eren says sternly as he eyes both men in front of him. “I’ve never known you to be a cheat.”

 

“F-fine…300 pounds of gold. We will pay in full by the end of the day, and have it sent here like usual.”

 

“Hands then gentlemen.” Both men reached out their right hands in offering to the omega. “With this mark you are bound to this agreement. It will only vanish once it has been fulfilled, if it is not fulfilled by the setting of the sun today you will be in agony until this pact is done.” Eren reaches out his own hand over the two as a green light emerges and wraps around both appendages, settling around their wrist and hand in a tangle of emerald vines.

 

Looking them both in the eyes, they can see the magical glow from under the cloaks hood, shining bright green and gold. “Now gentlemen, I expect to see either both or one of you at the time of delivery. Also I need you to heed this warning. If you abuse this it can have adverse effects for your daughter. This is nothing to play around with, this comes from a very powerful root. You must make sure she does not overdose.” Settling a look of approval on the shocked pair, he smiles lightly as he nods his head in finality as Dimo picks up the vials and clutches them to his chest. “Have a good day.” With a wave of his hand the pair is turned around and pushed out of the room, the door closing behind them.

 

Letting out a heavy sigh, Eren flicks the hood of his cloak back. Stretching towards the ceiling, he winces as his back pops a number of times before it finally settles. Slumping back in his chair, he hopes that those two were last of his customers for the day. He really wants to get back home to the cabin. The Reeves duo could deliver at the usual drop-off and he could just send a familiar in his stead. Yeah, that sounded like the perfect idea.

 

Too tired to deal with anymore request, he decides to call it an early day. Taking off his cloak, he replaces it with a heavy shawl as he walks out the room, then out the tavern without much attention brought to himself. Out in the open air of the capitol city of Utopia, Eren takes in a deep breath. The fresh air rejuvenating the omega.

 

Walking through the streets, he greets some of the vendors that he is friendly with. Stopping every now and then to speak with villagers inquiring on their health, and even buying a few things along the way. With an apple in his mouth, he looks up at the castle of the reigning royal family, the Ackerman’s.

 

Stopping in his tracks to look up at the massive structure, he wonders if his childhood friend is fairing well in their separation. Many a night Eren has dreamed and thought of Levi. His heats always so inconsistent and painful in the alphas absence. Eren knows now that his friend was meant to be his…but will the current ruler allow such a thing as a relationship with a peasant, let alone a male omega witch?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo....tell me what you guys think? I've been dying to write this chapter and finally got the time to do so today!! Hmu and show some looovvveeee!!!
> 
> PS...sorry for all the delay with this fic and WTUD. I'm in another client class for roadside assistance this time. It's a lot to learn, but I think I'm getting a hang of the systems. Wish me luck with this client my lovelies!!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet again!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it's been sooo long since I've posted for this. I have been majorly busy and I have had some crazy writer block. Things may even out with my schedule soon...hopefully so I can write more. But have this chapter in the meantime.

That night, Eren did decide to go out instead of just sending a familiar to accept payment and release the pact bond on their hand’s and wrists. Flegel once again made a desperate attempt at flirting and courting him. Firmly turning down the alpha, Eren had no time or patience for the man. There was only one alpha in the kingdom, in the world, that Eren would ever consider giving himself to. That alpha definitely was not Flegel Reeves.

 

The following day was a free day for the omega, not having any real plans, he decided to tend to the garden and roam the forest a bit. Going along the path to the west of his cabin, Eren greeted many of the small fae that he came across. The grand white stag with large antlers was given a wide berth once spotted with it’s mate and fawn, but still given the respect demanded of the fae beast. Giving a low bow to the large male, he received a low bow of it’s head.

 

Gaining the respect and trust of those who lived in the forest was a task he has been on since his childhood. Once his future job was explained to him by his mother, Eren knew it would be a huge responsibility and a full-time job once he was an adult. Protecting those who lived within the boundaries of this forest was indeed an important task for the still young omega. However, it was a job that Eren performed with all seriousness and joy in his heart.  

 

Cutting through the forest to pick some berries for his pantry, he soon made his way back home. Stopping at his stream, Eren washed his bounty in the stream before heading inside. Putting the various berries away, the brunette decided it was a good time as any to have a bit of a cat nap.

 

Walking back outside, Eren sat down in the grass a little ways from the cabin. Stretching up to the sky, he soon flopped back and curled in on himself. Laying there with his shirt hiked up, exposing his stomach just didn’t feel right. He wanted the afternoon sun on his whole body, but laying out in the open naked would be rude to the Fae who lived in the garden and nearby.

 

Instead, the brunette decided to shift into his Animagus form, a calico cat. This form was so much better to have a cat nap in the sun. The warm rays warming his fur just right, lulling him to sleep in no time flat.

 

The slumbering calico was soon awoken by the snapping of twigs nearby. No one this close to his home was big enough to make twigs of any size to break with such a pop. Eren had a visitor. Snapped into an alert state of mind, it took the omega a moment to understand what his eyes were seeing, and what it meant to him.

 

Before him stood the alpha of his dreams, all grown up. Levi was back! He had found his way back to him after all these years!

 

Quickly shifting back to his human form in a bright flash of green light that left his visitors blinking to clear their eyes. Stunned into silence, Eren stammers and stumbles towards the raven, both closing the distance between themselves.

 

Standing in front of Levi, Eren could see that he was just a few inches taller than the alpha. But he doesn’t care, he came back to him, that’s all that matters to his omega. Holding out his hand in disbelief, Eren wanted to take that outstretched hand and never let go. “L-Levi…” The older males name was escaping from his quivering lips in a stutter.

 

Silver eyes widen as the owners name is uttered on abated breath. The realization suddenly clear in his eyes, causing tears the well up in the omegas. His scent blooming in a burst of mountain wild flowers in his elation. Noticing the other males memories clearing with each breath he takes of the sweet flowers, Levi’s own vanilla spiced scent responding happily.

 

“E-Eren?” Tears in Levi’s voice and eyes as Eren nods his head, his own emotions bubbling over.

 

Lunging forward to close the small distance between them, they embrace fiercely, scenting each other with abandon. Both completely forgetting about the tall blonde that had accompanied his prince.    

 

*

 

Some time passes before the pair is finally able to separate themselves from one another.  Once they were, the trio went inside of the cabin to catch up on things and for a bite to eat. Feeling like what he had wasn’t quite adequate for such rich palates, Eren out to his garden and to the forest edge to ask a passing satyr he knew if he would be so kind as to bring some fine fruits and wine for his guest. Having some cured meats in his store room, Eren comes back into the house and begins to prepare a small meal for them to share.  

 

Levi and Erwin were lounging in the sitting room drinking cool water, when there was a knock on the door. “I’ll get it.” Levi calls out seeing that Eren had his hands busy with the slab of meat on the cutting board.

 

Opening the door, Levi doesn’t see anyone at first. Hearing someone clear their throat he looks down to see the half goat man. Eyes widening in shock, he looks over his shoulder to call back into the house. “Umm…you have a visitor, Eren.” Levi steps back from the entryway, the satyr doesn’t move an inch, tapping his hooved foot in impatience, arms crossed over his board chest with a basket in his hand.

 

Coming up behind the prince, Eren beams a smile at the satyr. “Marsyas! That was quick, were you able to get anything good for me?” Stepping around Levi, he addresses the satyr with respect as he bows his head to the alpha.

 

Marsyas grunts and nods his head, thrusting the large basket forward. Glaring a hole into Levi as Eren peers into the basket in excitement.

 

“I’ll go wait inside.” Levi informs the omega as he steps back further into the cabin to rejoin Erwin.

 

Looking back up to the raven, he acknowledges the man. “Ok, I’ll be back in in a moment.” Turing his attention back to the alphan satyr in front of him. “Thank you so much for this. Is this from your storerooms or do I owe someone else for this?”

  

Shaking his head, he looks back to Eren now that Levi has left them. “No, these are a gift from Silenus. I was on my way home when I ran into him. Told him what I was doing and he quickly gave me these for you.” Pausing for a moment to look back into the cabin, then back to the brunette. “You know he isn’t going to like this, right?”

 

Getting the meaning behind the satyr’s words, Eren looks back inside the house as well, then back to him. “It will be fine.” He says with a smile. “I know these people, they’re old friends of mine. There isn’t anything to worry about.”

 

Huffing in skepticism, Marsyas crosses his arms over his chest again. “Well that is one of the issues, but not the other.”

 

Cocking his head to the side in befuddlement, Eren holds the basket in both hands as he stares at his neighbor. “What’s the other issue?”

 

“You.”

 

Placing his hand on his chest in shock at the indication. “Me? Why me?”

 

Rolling his eyes at the omega as if it was plain to see. “Silenus, he has been trying to court you for years, Eren. I didn’t tell him that this was because you had company. And I definitely didn’t know you had alphas here. That alpha who answered the door had your scent all over him.” Taking a moment to scent the air, scrunching up his nose in disgust at their mingled scents. “It isn’t going to go over well with Silenus.”

 

Sighing heavily, Eren drops to his knees to be on eyes level with the satyr and lowers his voice as to not let his voice carry into the cabin. “Levi is the crowned prince of this land,” Marsyas eyes widen in surprise at the statement. Nodding his head, Eren continues. “He is the alpha who triggered my presentation heat,” casting his eyes down to the side, “I-I know he is my alpha. I’ve known since the day it happened. If he will have me…” Glancing back to his friend, he holds his gaze with a determined glare. “I will become his mate. I know that Silenus has had his eyes on me since I was 16, I would have to be blind if I didn’t see it. That’s why I will pay him back when next I go into the capital. I cannot accept this as a gift of any kind. I’m sorry. Please tell him that I thank him and will pay him back as soon as possible.”

 

Standing up, Eren brushes his knees off. Saying a quick goodbye to the satyr, he closes the door and locks it behind him. Taking a deep breath, giving himself a moment to compose himself. When feeling he had his emotions together, he smiles and calls out to both alphas. “Hey, I’ve got some wine and an assortment of spiced and fresh fruits to go with the meat and some cheese. Come to the table.” There was no way that Eren was going to let Marsyas’ words get to him. He was going to move forward with his life, and if that meant him having a chance to be with Levi then he was going to pursue that future with him with all of his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo...can anyone tell who plays the HP game... this girl!! 4th year Slytherin with the Animagus form of a cat, so of course I had to make Eren a kitty. XD
> 
> Oooh and did anyone like the little bit of Greek mythological characters thrown in? Tell me if you want to see more creatures and figures thrown in from mythology. Any kind is cool, give me ideas to work with. I'm good with Greek, Roman, Egyptian and Japanese somewhat. I'm better with the first 3 tho, so give me ideas of what kind of Fae or mythological creature you'd like to see.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oookkk....ssooooo it's a day late....I tried! T^T
> 
> I just could not get this chapter the way I wanted it...I hope you guys like it. Idk what was up with this chapter being so hard to write. Let me know in the comments your thoughts. Also, this chapter is only lightly proofed...so just yell out my mistakes.

“Sooo…. satyr, huh?”

 

The small group all seated around the table as they serve themselves from the large platter in the middle of the table, piled high with food.

 

“Yeah, they moved in the area about…humm, maybe 6 years ago. They’re a lively bunch.” Eren giggles as he remembers some of their antics, both playful and sexual. Nervously he looks up at Levi, hoping the man did not know what their species were most known for.

 

“Soo, is it true that they’re all alphas?” Erwin asks, his eyes locked on Eren as he gazes over the rim of his carved wooden wine goblet.

 

Sighing internally to himself, Eren forces a biting retort. Leave it to Erwin to knowing about satyr’s. didn’t the man hate all things magical anyway? Why would he read on any of the Fae? “Well most of them are alphas. However, there are some betas among them.”

 

Cocking his head to the side in thought, Erwin quirks a thick brow in question. “Is it also true about their sexual appetite?”

 

Unable to contain the sigh, Eren lets it out as a huff of disapproval of the tall alpha. Of course he’d think of nothing but the horrible stereotypes. Most people couldn’t help but see the stereotype behind a race or species. It was honestly sickening to the omega. Looking into the blue eyes of the man, he fixes him with a hard glare. “That is the stereotype behind them, but it does not apply to them as a whole race. There are good and bad satyr’s, just as there are good and bad people.” A small growl emits from deep within his throat. A deep chuckle rumbles next to Eren and catches his attention.

 

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Levi chuckles. His memory still slowly coming back to him. He can definitely remember now the spitfire that Eren was as a child, and apparently that hasn’t changed with time whatsoever. Glancing up at the omega, Levi studies the younger male with interest. From what he can remember now, the brunette had indeed grown into his looks nicely. He was always an attractive boy, but now with the curves of a matured omega…it was a thing to see. His shapely hips leading down to what only could be described as soft thighs, and that ass…it made his alpha want to bury his face between those plump globes.

 

A slight blush begins to dust over Eren’s cheeks, it takes Levi a few moments to realize the reason behind it. His scent had begun to emanate in the warm room, spiced with arousal and interest. Quickly catching himself, he reins in his scent with a sheepish look upon his face. Clearing his throat he tries to act natural, Erwin shaking his head at his friend. “So you’ve taken over your mother’s position then?” The raven asks in an attempt to save Erwin from the omegas wrath.

 

Still slightly effected by the pheromones coming off his long-lost friend, Eren had to physically shake himself out of the almost trance like state that he was slipping into from the smell. Levi was interested in him. Him! A low born omega who was a half-witch to boot. **_By the sisters, this man is going to be the death of me!_**

 

Clearing his throat after he was able to think properly again. “Yes, I received enough training from my mother before she passed, and a few years of training with a friend of the family. He deemed me old enough, and trained enough to be on my own to take over my mother’s business in the cities as well as taking over her main job to the forest and the fae.” Eren says with a soft smile, voice filled with confidence.

 

“How long have you been on your own with your business?” Levi asks with immense curiosity.

 

“I’ve been on my own since my birthday, so for the last six months.”

 

“And that’s enough training to be on your own so young?” Erwin asks doubtfully.

 

Cutting a glare at the taller man, Levi was tired of his shit for one day. He didn’t know what had gotten into the man, but this crap needed to stop now. “He’s been training to be on his own even when we used to visit as children Erwin, of course he’s able to be on his own now. Right, Eren?”

 

“Yes, that’s correct. I have a hold on my powers and able to help plenty of people a day with their needs.”

 

“So are you the type that makes magical objects, make predictions of the future, or do you give our remedies?” Erwin’s tone was clearly quisitive, but it did not sit well with either of the pair.

 

“I take a number of different kind of requests. I can make magical objects if that is what a client wishes, but what I specialize in is medicine. Both magical and natural type.” He says confidently as his eyes narrow at the man. **_Why was he here again? Oh yeah, he’s with Levi and I didn’t want to be rude to the alpha._**

 

Levi’s eyes widen at the young man’s talents. He could remember the magical pranks that were pulled as children, some at the expense of the tall blonde. However, to hear of how his talents have grown, and to be so humble about it was a wonder to the raven. **_My mate is amazing… hold up what?_** Shaking his head visibly, Levi didn’t know where that thought came from.  

 

“…evi?”

 

This catches his attention bringing him out of his head. Shaking his head at himself, he looks at both of his companions. “What was that?” Clearing his throat to stave off the embarrassment.  

 

Erwin rolls his eyes behind his hand as he dry scrubs his face. “Eren asked why it is that you came out here to visit the witch of the forest if you didn’t have your memories. I would have told him, but he is talking to you.” He says in a slightly snarky tone. The man didn’t like being here whatsoever, the faster they got this conversation over with the better in his eyes.

 

Glaring at the tall blonde for his tone, Levi turns his head to address the omega. “I came here because…ummm….” Could he really tell Eren that he came to visit the witch of the forest without knowing it was him to gain counsel on his future mate? Surely not with it being Eren who was meant to be his mate, not when he could feel it in his bones.

 

Sighing to himself because this was taking entirely too long to move forward. Erwin clears his throat to bring attention back to himself. With both heads turned to him, “The prince is ordered to find his “true” mate within six months’ time. If he cannot do so within the time period given by his majesty, then Levi will wed and bond with a high-born omega of the king’s choosing.” The blonde alpha says flatly to the gaping omega across from him. There was no way that the king would allow this pairing to wed and bond, so it was easier to get that thought out of the way now.

 

Opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water, Eren tried to grasp for words, but came up empty each time he tried to. Stammering and sputtering he turns his head towards the alpha in question. “I-i-is that true, Levi?” He asks with wide eyes.

 

Caught between and rock and a hard place, Levi glares daggers at his so-called friend. **_Fucking traitor!_** Glancing back to the clearly distraught brunette, Levi tries to think of a way to smooth this over with him, but still tell the truth. “I-…” Sighing and giving up when words failed him, he decides to just go with the whole truth and nothing but. Reaching across the table, Levi takes Eren’s left hand into both of his as he turns his whole body towards him. “The truth of the matter is, Eren…as the crowned prince and only heir to the realm, I am meant to marry a high-born omega from a long list of candidates, but I don’t want a cold marriage bed. I want a match of my own choosing, someone who is meant for me and me alone.” Steadying himself, he takes a deep breath before he continues. “I was told by our chief herbalist that there was a male omegan witch in the forest who could help me find my true mate. I was told the exact location of your cabin, but once I was on the path I could follow it with referring Hanji’s directions. I knew my way back to you, Eren. Don’t you understand? It was you all along that I was meant to find, I don’t need a reading anymore, I know my mate is meant to be you.” Squeezing Eren’s hand in his hold to emphasize his point to the younger man.  

 

Sitting in pure shock over the sheer amount of information that was spat at him in such a rush. He caught most of it, but was confused slightly why Hanji would refer Levi to him when he didn’t really do fortunes or mate readings. The beta knew that…. **_Ah, I see what she did there._** Chuckling a bit before looking up from their clasped hands, he holds Levi gaze. “Hanji, huh?” Gaining a nod of acknowledgment from the alpha, he continues. “She knows I don’t do readings like that, she knows better than that.” Shaking his head to himself at the fairies antics. “I know her, she and I often trade herbs and trade secrets when it comes to healing. Considering we both have an affinity for the healing arts, we stay in contact about most things having to o with such things besides just conversing as friends. She knew about our past together as of…” pausing to think to himself, “about two weeks now. This just seems like another big plot of hers.” Eren smiles at Levi as the raven’s mouth drops, a quick glance to his right proves that Erwin’s mouth is also agape.

 

Feeling a bit smug at the taller man’s expression, Eren struggles to stifle the giggle that threatens to bubble over. Gaining composure, Eren’s gaze falls back to the man who is now squeezing the life out of his hand in his shock. “Levi,” placing his right over both of their hands, giving it a light squeeze of his own before continuing. “I do feel the same as you. I have always felt it,” glancing shyly down at the table, a light dusting of a blush staining his cheeks. “Ever since you triggered my first heat, I have felt that we were meant to be together. However,” glancing back up to meet the alphas eyes, “You said you are given six months, correct?” Levi nods his head, speechless. Not trusting his voice at the moment. “I want to spend this time for us to get to know each other better. You don’t really have your memories, and we both have a lot of catching up to do. I don’t want to just jump into a bond out of nowhere. Regardless if I know that you are the alpha for me….is that ok?” The small bit of confidence that he had while he spoke suddenly leaving him as he waited for Levi’s response, glancing from the man’s face back to the table shyly.

 

Eren’s words finally made sense to him all at once. His scent giving away his happiness before he even had a chance to open his mouth to reply. “YES!” Standing up while still holding his hands. Clearing his throat in embarrassment once again, he sits back down in his seat. “I would be more than happy to have the chance to get to know you better. More than anything, I want to get to know you more and court you, Eren.”

 

“W-well, we shall see where this goes first, then we can move onto the courting stage…is that ok with you?”

 

“More than ok with me. I want nothing more than to have the chance to win your heart, Eren.” A rare genuine wide smile forms on the princes lips. Things were looking up for the heir of the Rose kingdom, and he couldn’t wait to tell the insane fairy that he plot had indeed worked out for the better for him, and his future mate.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small time skip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas and happy holidays!! Hope everyone's holidays was happy and bright and all that jazz. Mine was quiet and spent at home, just me and my kids. It was fun...until yesterday where I had a stomach bug. Ugggghhhhh, I couldn't even work. Buuuttt I am better today so I could get this chapter out to you lovelies before I go and start working. Hope you guys enjoy this little update. I promise the actual date will be next chapter.

The days go by, they turn into weeks, which turns into two months. Levi keeps his promise and comes to visit Eren whenever he can get away from his royal duties as the crowned prince. On the days when he is unable to leave the palace grounds, he sends a brave soul into the forest to deliver a courting gift to the omega.

 

These gifts ranging from small trinkets to line Eren’s mantle over the fireplace, to preservatives that he now remembered that he loved, to big gift such as the thick fur blanket that now lay on his lap. It was the perfect gift for this time of year. The snow now fresh on the ground outside of Eren’s cabin as he snuggles underneath the fur, staring out the window.

 

Levi had said they’d go out today, if more snow was on the ground, that they would go sledding. He didn’t want to get his hopes up, Eren hasn’t seen the alpha in almost a week. However, small presents still came. Courting gifts were fine and all…but he just wanted to see Levi’s face this week at least. He understood he was busy, he just missed the raven is all.

 

A loud knocking on the front door catches Eren’s attention and shocks him out of his thoughts. Jumping up from the chair in excitement, he scrambles to his feet as he kicks the blanket from where it had caught on his foot. Rushing through the house, “Coming!” he calls out as he runs his fingers through his hair to try to give some semblance of order to his unruly locks.

 

Opening the door with a huge smile, Eren lunges forward to be caught in the strong arms of his intended. Levi nuzzles into the side of face as he runs his wrist over his back, lightly scenting him. “I’ve missed you soo much!” Eren squeals in happiness.

 

Crooning deep in his chest, “I’ve missed you too.” Pulling back a bit from the enthusiastic hug. “I’ve got something for you.” He says with a soft smile that was only meant for the brunette.

 

Letting the alpha go, he looks at the package is at their feet. “You didn’t have to, Levi. You’ve already given me so much and I am very grateful for it all.”

 

Waving off the slight fretting of the omega with a dismissive hand, he leans in and places a chaste kiss to his lips. The feeling of Levi’s firm lips upon his was gone all too soon for his taste. “Nonsense, I won’t have my omega wearing subpar materials, besides,” bending down to pick up the package and hands it over. “I’m pretty sure you’re going to need it for today.”

 

 With a slight tilt of his head, Eren accepts the package. Opening it, his finger brush against something soft and furry. Yanking back the brown paper quickly in surprise, he peers inside. His eyes going wide in shock before closing it and looking up at the alpha who is smiling at him. “L-Levi….t-this is a fur cloak…” The older man nods his head. “H-how? Why?”

 

It is now Levi’s turn to tilt his head in confusion. “What do you mean why? I had it made from game that I brought down myself. I wanted to give you something that I caught. D-do you not like fox fur?”

 

The way the raven was looking at him made Eren want to melt there on the spot. He looks so innocent and begging for approval. He didn’t know how to say that he would rather the alpha not hunt so many of one species just for his sake. Sighing internally, he opens the brown packaging once again to take out the cloak.

 

The cloak really was a work of art. The reddish orange of the pelts shone brightly in the winter sunlight. As Eren unfolded the thick cloak he soon sees the color change towards the bottom to a silver gray in color. Letting his hands run over the soft plush fur, Eren smiles to himself. **_Levi really cares about me, doesn’t he?_** His attention soon dragged to the clasp of the garment. Sitting proudly at the collar of the cloak sits a gold clasp connection both side in the middle to form the Ackerman family crest, the twin wings.

 

Gasping at the beauty and craftsmanship of both the cloak and clasp, Eren can’t help but wonder how much this brought back the alpha. **_Probably not much considering their wealth…but still! This is a huge gift, an expensive gift. How can I not accept it now?_**

 

Looking up from the garment toward the raven, Eren sees the man fidgeting under his own thick brown fur cloak. Smiling at the alpha, he reaches out to take his hand as he steps close. Leaning in, Eren kisses Levi’s cheek shyly before drawing away. Dropping his eyes, “Thank you, Levi. It’s beautiful.” He says as he drops his hand bringing it back to the garment to run his fingers through the thick fur. This would indeed keep the cold out. Glancing back up, “Let me just get my boots on, then we can go.” Going back into the house to retrieve his boots, Eren came back out with them on his feet and ready to go.

 

Upon seeing the omega dressed and now wearing the gifted cloak, Levi hummed in approval. **_Eren looks really good in furs._** He smiles to himself. Crooking his arm in offer to the brunette, “Dearest omega, will you accompany me today on an outing through the forest?”

 

Giggling as he shuts the front door, Eren drops into a shallow curtsy with a bow of his head. Glancing up through his lashes at Levi, a small smile on his lips. “It would be my honor, your highness.” Giggling as he stands back up as he takes the offered arm, hooking his with the alphas. Levi placing his hand over Eren’s.

 

Leading him around the cabin, Levi shows the brunette the large sled with silver trimming that was capable of supporting at least three adults. It was a thing of beauty, it really was. The front of the toboggan, curved up and curled in with snowflake designs in silver along the top while on the side a deep cherry wood. The runners, silver in tone and shone brightly in the sunlight. His eyes trailing up to look at the bed of the sled, the polished wood covered by thick padding, red in color.

 

“Oh Levi, it’s beautiful.” Eren says as he releases his hold on the man’s arm and rushes over to the sled.

 

“Go ahead and sit, I’ll pull you to the hill I found on the way here.” Not wanting to tell Eren that he went scouting for the perfect spot for their date. The omega hums in acknowledgment before sitting down and stretches his long legs out in front of him. Stopping next to him, Levi reaches into his cloak and produces a set of soft dark brown leather gloves. “Here, these are for you as well. There’s also a blanket to cover your legs if you get cold in the curve.”

 

Tentatively taking the gloves, Eren slips them on. They fit perfectly on his slim hands. How does he do that? How did he get my hand size correct enough to have gloves made for me? “T-thank you.” Looking down, Eren locates the blanket in question. Pulling on it, it unfolds in the process reveling that it was attached to the toboggan. Smiling at it, he covers himself with the warm wool blanket, getting comfortable.

 

Leaning over to grab the dark leather straps on the sled. “Are you ready?” He asks, with a nod of the brunette’s head, Levi turns around and starts to walk into the forest, pulling the sled behind him. With a squeal of excitement from the omega, they were off.

 

* * *

 

 

There were many sights and sounds this deep in the forest that Levi still did not know or could recognize and associate with a being that he knew of. So whenever he heard something that he didn’t know, Eren spoke up and enlightened the alpha.

 

One such occasion occurred when just before the hill Levi wanted to take Eren to, something on their right catches his eye. Seeing the alphas attention waver, Eren follows his gaze as the man stops walking. Getting up from his seat, he places a hand on the man’s shoulder.

 

Across the distance was a small clearing, their attention was drawn to the grand white stag. It’s large antlers were hung low and pointed in their direction, it’s large hooves scraping the ground in threat of charging.

 

“Shit.” Eren curses under his breath. It doesn’t take but a few seconds to realize that the protector of the forest saw the other alpha as a threat to him and his own who he see is not far from his side. **_Dammit, why did this have to happen now?!_** Stepping in front of Levi, he feels him starting to move from behind him. “Don’t you dare come from behind me until I say so.” He whispers under his breath, his eyes never leaving the stag.

 

Upon recognizing Eren’s presence, the stag seems to relax his stance just a bit. No longer in a charge position, it raises it’s giant head, leveling out it’s antlers before walking in their direction. “Lower your head, do not make eye contact.” Eren whispers to the alpha. A grunt of agreement is heard from behind the omega before he follows his own advice.

 

A loud huff ruffles Eren’s hair out of his face. Glancing up through his lashes, Eren see the giant reaching over him to give a sniff to the other alpha in question. It brings it’s eyes back to the human omega with interest. Tilting it’s head towards Levi, the large alpha huffs again.

 

Opening his mind, Eren feels the gentle reach of the stag brush against his consciousness. _‘What is this human doing in my forest, omega? He doesn’t belong here, have him leave immediately.’_

 

Reaching a hand up to gently brush the alphas muzzle, he touches the large male’s thoughts with his own. _‘Dear alpha of the forest, I know that you can smell his scent on me as well as my own on him, he is my intended. He belongs here as much as I do until I say so. So please, do not try to harm him or cause harm in any other way towards him. This will only cause a riff in the forest and you know good and well what that can lead to. So please dear alpha,’_ Eren glares the stag in the eyes as he pauses for effect. _‘do not cross me.’_

 

The stag lets out what can only be interpreted as a sigh. _‘You are just as thick-headed as your dam, omega. Fine, I will stay out of your way as long as he stays out of mine.’_ He lowers his head to bump his muzzle against Eren’s hand. _‘However, an offering of peace is needed.’_

 

Eren smiles, “Of course, we’d be happy to.”

 

Confused as to what just happened, Levi raises his head a fraction to glance through his lashes at the pair. He hadn’t heard the conversation, but it appeared that it was now safe to look at the white stag. Hearing another huff from the other alpha, he lowers his eyes again.   

 

“Levi,” Catching his attention, the man looks to Eren with a questioning hum. “Do you happen to have a simple trinket as an offering to the alpha of the forest?” He asks without taking his eyes off the stag.

 

Levi racks his brain for a moment trying to remember what he has on his person at the moment. He then remembers the small ring that received as a gift from an envoy years ago that he now wears on his pinky. Slipping his glove off his right hand, Levi takes the gold ring off his finger ready to hand it over to the omega.

 

“No, you put it on one of his antlers.”

 

As if on cue, the stag lowers his large head, tilting it’s antlers in Levi’s direction. Taking the gold ring in hand, Levi reaches for the closest silver antler to him. Taking a deep breath as his eyes meet with the stag’s, Levi places the small piece of jewelry on with a low clink as it slips into place. With a loud huff and a look that almost looks smug. Levi soon feels a strange sensation brush across his mind, a deep voice sounds. _‘Thank you tiny human, you are spared for his sake. Treat him well or you will never be allowed anywhere near this forest again.’_ With those final words the large alpha turns his head and walks back to his mate and fawn.

 

Levi’s mouth agape in shock, he looks from Eren to the stag, to Eren and back to the stag who has made it back to his family. “W-what?” He pauses, bringing his hands up to his temples, massaging them as he tries to understand what just happened to him. “What in the holy hell just happened? H-his mouth didn’t move…b-but I heard him?! A-and he called me tiny!”

 

With his attention now drawn away from the impending danger, Eren now focuses on the baffled alpha at his side. The omega wanted to laugh, he really did. For someone who usually spoke so eloquently, Levi lacked his usual grace at this moment. Leaning in to peck a kiss to his cheek, gaining the man’s attention as he released calming tones mountain fresh springtime in this winter wonderland. Feeling Levi relax a bit under his touch as he placed his hand on his shoulder, Eren smiles as he moves in his line of sight as he turns them towards the sled. “Come on hun, I’ll explain it all later. For now let’s go have some fun.”

 

Still a bit baffled, Levi nods his head not quite trusting his voice just yet, not wanting to sound like a stuttering mess again. He allows himself to be lead back to the sled, hand and hand with his omega. Grabbing up the reins, Levi glances back over his shoulder once more to look at the mated pair as they nuzzled each other, their fawn ogling the shiny trinket now placed on it’s sires antlers. Levi smiles at the picture it created, squeezing Eren’s hand a bit he looks back to the path they are on. **_I want that someday for us. Just Eren, our pups and me. A happy family. I think we both deserve that much in life._**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No red, silver foxes or Levi's were harmed in the making of this chapter.
> 
> OH and I have a twitter now! Lilocharms, come follow me and I'll follow back!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sledding date/ talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo....it's a bit late, ehh new chapter is here tho hehehe

On into the forest they walked till they reached the tall hill that Levi sought. The usually green with life hill covered in white of the piled high snow. The soft beauty of winter covered the land as Levi stopped to admire it once again.

 

“it’s beautiful, isn’t it?”

 

Catching his attention, Levi turns to see the omega had left the sled to stand next to him. Nodding his head Levi grabs his hand and kisses the back of the gloved fingers. “Not as beautiful as you, Eren.” He says with a small genuine smile as he locks eyes with the brunette.

 

A light dusting of blush, that was not due to the cold, blooms across the omegas cheeks as he darts his eyes from the sight of the alpha bent over his hand. He really was not used to this kind of attention, maybe if he had spent more time among people and grew up around them he would have been. However, with being the child of the famous witch of the forest that was never going to be possible.

 

Smiling as he shakes himself from his slight embarrassment, Eren clears his throat. “Well, what are we waiting for? I haven’t gone sledding in years, let’s go.” He giggles as he pulls at the hand that’s still in his towards the hill.

 

Chuckling in turn, “Okay, okay. We came out all this way to sled after all.” As he allows himself to be tugged along, he pulls the toboggan behind him as they start their upward climb.

 

Once at the summit of the hill, Levi sets the sled up so it’s facing the slope with the most running room once they making it down that don’t have many trees in the way. Once it’s in the perfect position, he looks over his shoulder at Eren who smiles in return as he nods at the brunette. There’s so much excitement in the younger males bi-colored eyes, the alpha couldn’t help but feel it as well. “Alright, sit down and I’ll sit behind you.”

 

Nodding in acknowledgment, Eren takes his seat once again at the front, his legs in the curve of the sled. Adjusting himself behind him, Levi takes the reins in hand once again, his legs on the outside of Eren’s. “Ready?” Receiving another nod from his love prompts Levi to push off with his hand. As they tip over the edge, Levi leans forward into Eren’s back causing the brunette to lean forward as well.

 

Gasping at the feel of the older male’s broad chest along his back, Eren’s breath is soon taken away from the rush of wind in his face as they plummeted down the slope. His hair ruffling in the breeze, throwing his hands up in the air the omega giggles out breathily in his joy and exhilaration. Feeling an arm wrap firmly around his waist, Eren turns his head slightly to catch the alphas eyes.

 

Levi smiles at the over-excited omega as he wraps his arm around him. His joy was indeed intoxicating and infectious in such an amazing way that it baffled the raven-haired man. He is definitely falling in love with his laugh, the way he smiles and how it beams so bright that it is blinding at times. How could such a creature ever exist? Catching those beautiful green and golden eyes that he has come to love so much, he can’t help the need to cause some sort of mischief for Eren. Tightening his hold around Eren’s waist, Levi quickly jerks the reins of the sled to the right.

 

Eren’s eyes widen as he feels the toboggan lurches to the side, feeling the arm tighten around him. He knew he was in good hands of the caring alpha nonetheless of the fear that rose in him at the thought of falling off. Clear of trees, the pair lands in a clearing at the bottom of the hill, crashing into a bank of snow with an “oof” from the both of them.

 

Levi is the first to gain a sense of himself after the abrupt crash in the snow. Pushing himself up on an elbow, he gazes down on the omega making sure he isn’t hurt in any kind of way. Only to find the brunette smile with his eyes closed, letting out a loud long laugh as soon as he was able to catch his breath from the impact. Snow dusted his chocolate locks as he rolled his head from side to side in laughter.

 

Opening his eyes to look up at the alpha. “Let’s do that again!” He laughs out.

 

Smiling down on his intended, Levi can’t help the warmth blooming in his chest as he stared in wonder at the man in front of him ** _. I am going to marry the ever-living shit out of you one day Eren Yeager._** Leaning down Levi captures his lips in a gentle kiss. Feeling the slight gasp against his own lips, he pauses waiting to see what Eren would do next. Happy is an understatement of how he feels when Eren quickly returns the kiss with enthusiasm.

 

Wrapping an arm around Levi shoulders, Eren tilts his head to the side, allowing the alpha to deepen the kiss further if he wished. Taking the offer with gusto, Levi does just that. Swiping his tongue in a caress across Eren’s bottom lip, he begs for entry.

 

Parting his lips to allow the tongue the entry it so desperately wanted, Eren sighs into the deepened kiss. A warmth in his belly beginning to grow and blossom as their wet appendages fight for dominance. The heat between becoming unbearable for the omega as he finally pulls away to catch his breath. Not knowing when exactly he had closed his eyes during the kiss, Eren now opens them to gaze at the loving look on Levi’s face as he looks over him once again. **_Damn, how did I get so lucky to attract such a gorgeous alpha? I-I think I may be falling way too hard and fast for him._** Just now noticing the heightened mix of pheromones surrounding them, also realizing the damp mess cooling between his cheeks. **_This is a bit scary, this is too fast for me._**

 

Before Eren could sink in to panic, Levi begins to brush the snow lingering in Eren’s chocolate locks. Pushing the hair back from his face, the alpha allows the crook of his index finger to linger and trail down the outline of his face as he smile gently down at him. “Come on, we can go down as many times as you want before it gets too cold for you.”

 

Nodding his head in acknowledgement as Levi get up from the cold ground before offering a hand to help him up. Eren mentally shakes himself out of his thoughts. **_I want this, I know I do…but why does it seem like this is just going to go faster than what I want it to go?_**

 

* * *

 

 

Back at Eren’s cabin, the couple sits around the fireplace drinking tea with some pastries that Eren had purchased the day prior while in town. The thick fur blanket from his bed now thrown over the both of them.

 

Levi throws his right arm over the back of the soft fluffy couch pulling Eren close. Sitting in comfortable silence for a time, it then dawns on Levi that he still didn’t know anything about that huge stag they saw in the forest on their way to the snowy hill.

 

Clearing his throat, Levi gains Eren’s attention as he turns his head toward him. “Do you mind explaining that stag to me and how it talked to me in my head?”

 

“Oh,” Nodding his head as he sits up from his position leaning against the alpha, Eren looks the other male in the eyes. “He is the Alpha of the forest, The Great Stag Beast. There is usually only one in this forest every generation. If there is more than one, the weaker of the two gets chased out of the territory. He saw you as a threat to the peace in this forest because of your dynamic.” He pauses to make sure that the raven was keeping up with his explanation, once he saw the understanding reach his eyes he continues. “The way he spoke to you, is the same way most power animals or deities speak, through telepathy. As long as the being has even a smidgen of magical power they can use it. Their power just varies. Someone with a weak magical gift will not be able to communicate long distances, while someone with a strong ability will be able to, and then some.” Stopping once again, Eren sighs as he thinks of all the magical beings used solely for their gifts by those who do not have any for petty power struggles. It was indeed sickening.

 

Shaking himself out of his funk before it reached his scent, Eren then continued. “I convinced the Great Stag Beast to allow you passage through the forest due to your…connection to me.” A light blush dusting his cheeks at the prospect of a much _deeper_ connection to the alpha in the future. “The offering was a symbol of peace between yourself and the stag, thereby permitting you free passage to, from, and through the forest, whether it is with me or by yourself.”

 

A small “Oh” escapes the alpha as he sits there in thought. “A peace offering, huh?” He thinks for a bit longer, “Why a trinket though? Couldn’t it have been anything?”

 

Shaking his head in protest, Eren smiles at the man who now is cocking his head to the side in the most adorable way in his inquiry. “The great animal spirits usually want something with a bit more meaning, and it has to be shiny. They love the way it sparkles or shines in the sun or moonlight.”

 

Nodding his head now in understanding, then another thought dawns on him. “So, him calling me tiny?”

 

Snorting in the most unomega like manner, Eren can’t help but laugh at the indignation behind the alphas question. The personal jab from the other alpha must had really stung his alphas pride enough to still be remembers after the shock of being able to hear an animal of the forest speak in his head. “It was just a personal jab he threw in, more than likely able to read some insecurity behind your height, love.”

 

Grunting in annoyance, Levi moves to cross his arms over his chest before what the omega said at the end finally caught up to him. “Hold on…what did you just say?” Bringing his arms down to his sides as he stares at Eren in mild shock.

 

“Huh? Which part?” It now being Eren’s turn to be confused and cock his head to the side as he quirks a brow.

 

“After the part about my insecurities.”

 

Thinking to himself about what he said. The brunette soon blushed ferociously at his slip of the tongue. “N-nothing!”

 

A devilish grin crosses Levi lips as he begins to realize what just happened. “You know good and well what you said, Eren.” The omegas name growled out in a low and seductive manner.

 

Never in his life did Eren think just his name leaving a person’s lips would cause his whole being to shake and shiver, but that is exactly what the alpha managed to do. Not noticing when the man moved closer to him, he gasps as a hand his brought up to cup his face. The omega couldn’t help but take some comfort in the hand’s placement and begins to nuzzle into it.

 

“I won’t push you, Eren. I want you to know that. When you’re ready to say it or even call me that, I will gladly accept it. Until then I’ll be happy to win your affections.” He says with a small smile, gazing into those beautiful golden and emerald green eyes.

 

Sighing to himself as he nuzzling into Levi’s hand, he brings up his own to lay his upon the alphas. Taking it into his, he brings his nose to the scent gland there at Levi’s wrist. Closing his eyes, Eren breaths in the fragrance there, the spicy and sweet of his scent calming his omega down as he huffed out and nods his head.  

 

Swallowing around the sudden lump in his dry throat, Eren opens his eyes as he interlocks their fingers together. “J-just…give me time, and I promise I will be the mate you want me to be.”

 

“I want you to be yourself, but I will give you the time you need.” Bringing their hand to his chest, Levi then ducks his head to kiss the back of Eren’s hand. Smiling at him with all the love and adoration that his body could hold. The alpha brings his right arm around him again and draws him to his side.

 

Feeling a warm kiss press to his hair, Eren snuggles into Levi’s side and closes his eyes. If all their days were spent like this, Eren could die a happy omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter...I honestly couldn't get this chapter the way I wanted it. 1) Cuz I suck at dates irl and writing them...idk I just do. 2) I haven't went sledding since I was a kid and well...I have shit memory. So most of my childhood is blocked out and even the fun memories as warped by the fucked up ones. So I just try not to even think about most of it. So I picked through my brain to remember as best as I could and looked at some videos, and that's how I got this chapter lol.
> 
> Also I hope my explanation of the great stag and other animals was good enough. Plz tell me in the comments.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is smol...I is be sawwy. Even getting this bit took a lot out of me. From making myself sick with worry over my contract with my client and then not paying attention and accidentally eating cereal with spoiled milk...yeeaahhhh it has not been a good week for me.   
> I'll try to make next chapter chapter longer.

Waking early in the morning to a loud knock on his door, Eren grumbles as he stumbles out of bed. Annoyed at being woken so early on such a cold morning. He snaps his fingers as his bare feet hit the floor, the small fire stove used for heat in his room roaring to life.

 

Slipping on a robe over his long-sleeved shirt that reached mid-thigh on the omega, he shuffled into his slippers out his room towards the front door. On his way, he pauses as he snaps his fingers once more focusing on both the fire place and the large stove in the kitchen so the cabin could begin to warm up. He had a feeling whoever was knocking this early in the morning was not going to allow him to go back to bed.

 

Another loud knock sounds out on the door. “I’m coming!” He calls out gruffly before grumbling to himself as he draws his robe tighter around himself. “Someone better be dead I swear.” Rubbing his eyes as he reaches the door.

 

Opening it to a sight he did not expect to see, Erwin stands in the door out of breath along with a footman dressed in a heavy cloak over his guard uniform of the palace, dark green in color with the badge of the rose over his left breast.

 

Instant fear wells up in Eren’s mind and scent. **_Shit w-what if it’s Levi?!_** Staring from the tall blonde to the shorter brunette alpha with a horse looking face. “What happened to Levi?”

 

Shaking his head at the omega, Erwin finally gets his bearing enough to speak. “It’s his lady mother, the princess. She is slipping once again. Can you please help her? Our physicians have tried everything they can think of. Both Hanji and Levi asked for us to get you back to the palace as soon as possible. You’re her only hope.”

 

The blonde looked legitimately scared for his liege’s mother. Dashing back into the cabin, Eren rips off his robe and tosses it onto the couch in the sitting room by the fireplace. Stepping back into his room, he grabs and throws on the first shirt and long pants he can get his hands on. slipping on his high leather boots, Eren rushes out to grab his cloak.

 

Stepping out of his cabin he closes the door, shooing both alphas in order to make them step back. Knocking three times on the siding of the door. Turning his head towards the two men, Eren can’t help the small smirk that plays across his lips at their faces. Erwin in slight recognition as the memory comes back from days long past, the horse-faced looking alpha clearly baffled as to why. “Never conjure where you sleep.” Turning around he opens the door to the shop of the cabin.

 

Stepping through the door, Eren feels the two alphas follow him in as he goes from shelf to shelf grabbing vials both big and small, jars, a pouch that he loop tied to his belt. Placing everything he grabbed onto the counter, Eren dashed out to a side room leaving behind the two to look around curiously.

 

Coming back into the main room with an armful of dried herbs, his eyes coming up from ticking of a list in his head to seeing the guard looking into his mother’s old cauldron still sitting in the middle of the room. “Grab the bag right there for me, ummm…. what is your name guard?”

 

Gaining his attention the guard snaps to attention, saluting the omega sharply with his right fist over his heart. “My name is Jean Kirstein, guardsman to the king.”

 

Smiling to the man, Eren nods towards the burlap bag on a hook on the wall behind the alpha. “Well Guardsman Kirstein, can you please bring that bag over here so I can start loading it up with what I need for her highness.”

 

“Oh,” He jumps from his salute to do the omegas bidding. Grabbing the bag as requested he jogs the short distance between them with the bag open. “And Jean is just fine.” He says with a bashful smile.           

 

“Thank you, Jean.” Feeling a bit uncomfortable as the brunette alpha stares at his with interest. Clearing his throat, he takes the bag from his hands and moves around him. Walking over to the counter, Eren starts to carefully place the vials and jars into the bag as well. Once done, he pulls the strap of the bag to close it, wrapping it around itself to tie it off for the loop to be a much smaller handle to hold onto during the journey. “Ok, I’m ready.”

 

Walking outside and closing the door behind them, Eren then spots the two horses just on the side of his cabin near the tree line. Coming up beside him, Erwin speaks. “You can ride with one of us. We didn’t have the time to saddle another horse for the return trip.”

 

Eren hums in acknowledgment to the blonde alpha. Both males walking past him towards their horses as Eren stops a few steps away from his house. Placing the bag on the ground, the noise of the jars and vials inside the bag jostling catching the alphas attentions.

 

“What are you doing?” Asks Erwin in clear confusion. “We must make haste. The princess could be slipping from this world as we speak!” He says somewhat hysterical.

 

“Exactly why I must go ahead of you. Horses are too slow as it is.” Eren says as he begins to raise his right hand, mumbling ancient words of power a bright green circle surrounds him, runes outlying the circle. “They’re at Hanji’s, correct?” Unable to speak in the presence of such power, Jean nods his head dumbfoundedly in answer. Nodding his head, Eren drops his hand in a flash of brilliant light, blinding the pair as he leaves them behind.

 

*    

 

Appearing in the cluttered lab of the chief herbalist with a flash of bright green light. Eren hears a muted yelp from the corner of the room. Turning his head, he spots who it originated from. Sitting on a stool with a pestle and mortar in front of him on the work bench was a human with wispy light brown hair and gray eyes. Wearing an off-white apron over his white shirt and dark brown pants, he sighs as he notices it’s someone he knows, bringing the hand that went to his chest in shock down.

 

“Oh, Eren it’s you.” He smiles a friendly smile to the omega. “I hope you’ve come to help us.” His smile soon turning grim quickly.

 

Nodding his head, Eren leans down to pick up his bag from the floor. Holding it up to show to the beta male, he walks over to him. “Hello, Moblit. Are they in the examination room next door?”

 

Moblit nods his head. “Yes, we don’t know what else to do for her other than to keep her as comfortable as possible. I’m making her something for the pain now.” As he gets back to his work.

 

Turning towards the door to his left that was connected to the room next door. Eren stops before he opens it. “I will do my best to save her. If this is beyond my power I will have to seek help from elsewhere myself.” Sighing to himself he pinches the bridge of his nose. “If this is what I think it is…” Hearing the pestle stop it’s scrapping, Eren turns his head towards Moblit who is looking up at him, pale as a sheet. He didn’t want to alarm the beta too much, or made to believe that he was of no use as well. “I will do my best to save her where I could not save my own mother.” He says with determination now in his voice and eyes.      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added a smol reference to make myself feel better. Did anyone catch it? :3


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnndddddd I'm back! For those who do not read my other on-going fic WTUD, here is an update for the radio silence....  
> These past weeks have been a shit show. Last week I couldn't get things to work out right for anything. Then this week my walking petri dishes aka my kids came home and gave us the flu. So all three of us were sick since tues...uggghhhhhhh. I'm just no getting my brain to act right and let me get some work done. 
> 
> So due to everything that's happened I haven't really been able to write like I want, also this isn't edited as well as my other chapters. So if you spot any mistakes just yell it out to me, I'll try to go back and fix it later.

Stepping into the room, the scent of varies medicines, distressed alphas and omega, and deathly sickness filled his nose all at once. Practically knocked back from the assault of scents in the small room, he brings attention to himself with the noise of the door slamming back against the wall.

 

Looking up at the omega is puzzlement written on his face, Levi quirks a brow at him. “Eren? Are you ok?”

 

Eren shakes his head with a hand still on the door handle to steady himself as he holds out a mollifying hand towards the group. “I’m ok, just give me moment.”

 

The room was small and dimly lit, the cold stone of the walls not helping the fact that there wasn’t a window to at least get some sun into the room. In the middle of the space lay a single bed where a withered omega with dark hair turning silver lay in rich colors of green and silver embroidery on her nightgown with a white sterile blanket over her.

 

The pale woman was surrounded by a tall alpha who sat with his back turned to the door, his shoulders slumped in what seemed defeat as he watched over the woman, his silver hair falling to cover his face from Eren’s view. Even with the absence of any show of the man’s station, the brunette could tell that this extremely sad, richly clad man was indeed the ruler of the realm. On the other side of the woman sat Levi, holding her hand in almost a vice grip. Wearing much the same as the older alpha, a white night shirt and a pair of loose forest green pants. Both men looked worse for wear in their worry over what was obviously the dying princess who lay between them. Hanji stood not far from the trio on the bed in the corner working on a potion herself for the omega.

 

Standing straight, Eren releases his hold of the door, when he speaks he does so with the confidence of years of medical training and knowledge that he processes. “How long has her highness been in this room?”

 

“Umm…2 weeks tomorrow, I think.” Hanji speaks up.

 

Pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration, Eren brings his hand down. Moving to the bed, he strips back the blanket and lifts a leg to inspect it. Hearing a short tussles from the alphas as Levi moves to stop his uncle from preventing Eren to do his work. The omega ignores them as he glances over her condition.

 

Sighing to himself, he could see the forming of black and purple bruising, not in big areas, but enough to still worry him. Lifting the other leg he found much of the same. “Levi, help me turn her over.” It was said more as an order than a request, the alpha jumping to help wherever he could.  With his help the woman as soon on her side as Levi and the king held her in place, he moved the nightgown aside as Levi averted his eyes. Looking at her back there was some spotting of bruises as we as on her arms.

 

Replacing the nightgown in its place to cover her modesty, Eren has the men place her back down on the bed. Moving to the head of the bed, Eren moves the fabric aside to take a look at her neck, more specifically her scent glands and the bonding mark.

 

The wince came out unintentionally upon seeing the site of the bonding mark and scent glands. The bond mark was raised, looking deeply bruised and infected, red angry lines reaching from the mark down in creeping vines down her chest. Her scent glands swollen and tender to the touch, the slightest brush against them causing her to whimper in her sleep which resulted in a wet coughing fit. Harsh sounding, the omega painfully tried curled in on herself, red spittle clinging to her lips.

 

**_Shit._** “We’ve got to get her highness to a room that we can get fresh air in. Create a poultice to start extracting the infection in her scent glands and bond site.” Eren orders, the room moving into action. Kenny lifting his sister off the bed as Levi opens the door for them. Eren steps over to Hanji, “Do we have slippery elm, thyme and tumeric here?”  

 

Almost looking insulted, wings fluttering in annoyance, Hanji nodded. “Of course we do, you should know that.”

 

“Good,” Eren sighs to himself, glancing over his shoulder to make sure the pair of alphas were out of the room. “I need all of that to be mixed with warm milk…I may have to go back to the forest in search of a special ingredient if we are unable to do much here.”

 

With a grim look on her face, Hanji’s wings sag in sadness. “I understand, do what you must.”

 

* * *

 

Hanji and Eren worked throughout the day and into the night. When the dawn broke Moblit forced both to take a break and sent them off to bed. A guest room was made up for the omega in a small maid’s chamber close to the princess’s room. Currently unoccupied due to her having no attendant to wait on her hand and foot other than Hanji and one or two servants who are loyal to her still in her sickly state. The others released from their prior contracts in fear of whatever illness that the omega has.

 

 Waking to the sun high in the sky, Eren soon hears a rapid knock at the door. Slipping from the small bed, he wraps his arms around himself as he shuffles to the door. The fire still ablaze in the hearth, but the heat in the room seemingly leeched from his body as he feared the worse from whomever was on the other side of that door. Opening up to find Levi standing there with tears in his eyes was one of the last things he wanted to see upon waking.

 

“She’s slipping again, Hanji said you had a plan B. Whatever it is that you need in the forest, I’m coming with you.” He says with determination in both his scent and eyes, even if it didn’t quite reach his stance just yet.

 

Checking a sigh, Eren really didn’t want to bring anyone with him on this quest. It would be dangerous for anyone who was not familiar with the forest and those who lived within its borders. Opening the door wider to allow the prince entry, he quickly closes it behind him as soon as he steps inside the room. Sighing out loud, Eren walk around the alpha to sit on the edge of the bed. Scratching the back of his neck, he motioned for Levi to sit at the small writing desk, the only other seat in the room.

 

Once the other man was seated, Eren looks Levi in the eyes. “I’m not going to sugar coat this, Levi. This will be dangerous for anyone who is not familiar with the forest.” Levi opens his mouth as if to speak, but with a hand held up by the omega he halts his words. “This will be dangerous possibly even if I go with you. There are things that live there that I don’t even want to tangle with.” A dark and haunted look crosses the brunette’s face as if remembering a distant memory, rather forgotten. Mentally shaking himself out of it, Eren looks at the alpha again who is now staring at him with concern.

 

Nodding his head at the words of his intended, he thinks things over. “I can have a small elite team come with us. They are highly trained and do their job well. They have been handpicked from the best of the best by Erwin and myself.” Opening his mouth to protest adamantly, Eren is shot down with a look that held power behind it of a noble alpha. No spoken command was needed with a look such as this, it was made known that there will be no arguments with the scowl on his face. “My mother is suffering, Eren. I need the kingdoms best on this.” He says in a deep almost guttural tone. With a nod of hesitant agreement from the omega, he relaxes his face a bit and clears his throat. “So, what is this thing we’re going after to help my mother.”

 

Straighten himself, Eren looks him straight in the eyes. “We are going after something that has regenerated itself multiple times since the beginning of time. It has healing properties that will heal the broken bond of your mother and will successfully heal her from her suffering of the red heat.” Pausing to gain some semblance of control to his voice as it wavered in thought that if he had did his research when he was younger he could have helped his mother. If he only knew of her illness. If he only knew how to help cure her then. All the what if’s flying through his head…but then again if he had known about it back then, he wouldn’t be able to help Levi’s mother, Kuchel Ackerman, in her time of need. “We are going to travel across the forest into dangerous territory that I haven’t seen or even wanted to go near in years. We’ll be going to the far mountain range and by the first mornings light, the path to an ancient long forgotten temple will appear.”

 

“Where is this temple? I’ve never heard of a temple in the forest before.”

 

“You wouldn’t have because it technically isn’t in this kingdom. The temple is in the land of Heliopolis, the ‘City of the Sun’.” Pausing when seeing the look of confusion on the alphas face, he gathers to speak the name of the ancient being ho will hopefully help in their time of dire need. “We going to the Temple of the Sun to visit the Phoenix, an ancient who no one knows it’s origin. It’s tears can heal your mother, Levi. That’s what we’re after.”

 

Sitting there in awe, Levi can only nods his head at the omega as he closes his mouth at the mention of the creature that he has only heard of in legend, never knowing if it was fictional or if it actually existed. “I’ll gather my team and we leave before dark.”     

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said before I am putting more mythical creatures in this fic, so if you have any suggestions just leave a comment or hit me up in my inbox on IG, tumblr or hit me up on twitter. I respond pretty quickly. 
> 
> Also shout out to Wolfmistress for the awesome idea of adding a phoenix to the menagerie of mythical creatures! I absolutely love the idea and it's fitting sooo well so far!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so the journey begins!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay once again!

It took all of three hours for Levi’s elite team to be up and ready to go on their journey into the uncharted part of the forest, well uncharted for them anyway. Eren knew exactly where they needed to go, and that knowledge scared him more than anything else in his life could have.

 

Upon seeing this so-called “Elite team,” Eren wasn’t so sure they should bring the extra weight. They looked more like a ragtag group than a highly trained squad of soldiers. With a sigh he decides to trust Levi’s judgment in his men, well...men and a woman. The alpha knew them best, and who was he to judge with but a glance?

 

Lined up in the courtyard and snapped to at attention, Levi walks down the line and introduces each member of his squad to the omega. Spotting in front of a tall blonde alpha with his long hair pulled back from his face with a middle part into a bun. Sporting a small beard, the man’s gray eyes peer from behind his shortly cut bangs as the cold wind of the afternoon shifts everyone’s clothes and hair. “This is Eld Jinn; he is my second-in-command and leader of my elite team. Highly trained in many weapons, but specializes with their trademark double blades.” Levi introduces him to Eren, and the man stretches his hand out in offering to him. Taking the man’s offer, they shake then they move onto the next member.

 

The next member was about the same height, slightly tanned skin with short cropped brown hair. Eren can’t help but have his attention drawn to the man’s weird choice of hairstyle, styled to slick back from his face to a point on the back of his head. Holding back giggles behind his hand, Eren waits for the introduction. “This is Gunther Schultz, highly capable with his double blades as well as a spear.” With a quick shake of the hand with this member, they move onto the next.

 

The man next in the lineup was a slightly shorter man with curly brown hair styled in an undercut that resembled Levi’s if the omega was, to be honest with himself. It was strange to see the princes trademark hairstyle on this small-eyed man. “This is Oluo Bozado, a unique man with many talents. He is highly trained with their double blades as well as explosives.” The man didn’t seem to be interested in a handshake until he was given a jab in the side with an elbow by the last member of the team resulting in the man biting his tongue gushing blood from his mouth in an explosive manner. Covering up his mouth with a handkerchief, he shakes Eren’s hand with the hand not occupied with stopping the blood.

 

Moving on to the last member of the team, Eren finally can rest his neck from looking up at all the men to looking down on the only female of the group. She is also the only non-alpha member of the group being a beta. Her muted scent was a bit of a comfort compared to the other members. Coming up only about to his shoulders, just slightly shorter than Levi, the woman wears her strawberry blonde hair short in a bob that comes mid-neck, her warm brown eyes showing nothing but friendship to be offered. “This is Petra Ral, a highly skills healer and warrior in her own right. The only female beta to ever rise this high in the Rose Kingdom military. Trained to wield many weapons, she is skilled with the double blades and spear.” The woman smiles brightly at him as she takes his hand and shakes it enthusiastically. “This is my team. They will venture into the forest with us with you as our guide to retrieve what we seek from the temple.”

 

A shuffle of cloth and chainmail draws Eren’s attention back to the beginning of the line. Seeing the fist raised of the group's leader, the omega nods to the man in acknowledgment.

 

“What exactly is it that we seek? We were only told of the short departure time, and that is was indeed a dangerous mission in need of our talents. So what is it exactly that needs our assistance?” Eld inquired.

 

Shooting a glance back at Levi, the man shrugs his shoulders. “I had little time to get them to get their asses in gear if we are to save my mother. Little detail was needed at the time. Plus I think it is only fitting for you to give the debriefing considering…I know nothing of the dangers we will be facing.” Levi coughs in slight embarrassment as he turns his head from the group.

 

Shaking his head at the alpha, Eren steps back from the group assembled before him. “What Prince Levi says is right. We are heading into the forest to the far northern mountains, and by the first mornings light, the path to an ancient long forgotten temple will appear.”

 

Hearing a scoff, his eyes follow the sound to Oluo. “What magical mumbo jumbo are we risking our lives for this time?”

 

With a quirk of his brow, Eren choices to ignore the alpha and continue with his explanation. “The temple is in the land of Heliopolis, the ‘City of the Sun’.” Pausing when he hears a slight gasp from Petra, the beta knowing where this is going from her huge smile and the barely contained excitement over their destination. “We going to the Temple of the Sun to visit the Phoenix, an ancient who no one knows the origin. There we will be able to retrieve the tears of the Phoenix which will heal Princess Kuchel.”

 

“Bullshit!” Oluo once again opening his mouth. “There’s no way that the Phoenix exist! We would have known by now if it really did or even lived in our kingdoms boundaries by now!”

 

Petra sighs heavily and rolls her eyes at the man beside her. “You don’t listen very well, do you? He said we’re going to the far mountain’s of our kingdom then at dawn the path will show itself to us.” Looking back at the omega, “Is that right?”

 

Eren smiles at the woman and nods his head. “Yes, that’s exactly right.” Looking back to Oluo to see the alpha sulking having been shut down by the petite beta. It kind of felt good to have the alpha shut up because of his teammate and not having to shut him up himself for once, he hoped they could be good friends as he explained the rest of the journey to the team.

* * *

 

The first part of their journey was quiet for the most part, but as the group traversed deeper in the forest their surroundings started to look less and less familiar to the group, and more tension rose with the unfamiliar. With the group on high alert, there wasn’t much that past their watchful eyes.

 

Pausing at a small spring to water their horses, the group took this break to stretch out their muscles, eat, drink or relieve themselves. Levi has a map of the region splayed out on a large tree stump. Both Eren and the prince going over their choices of which route would be best to take to get to the mountain path as quickly and safely as possible. Eren wants to avoid as much danger as possible, but he knows this forest like the back of his hand. He knows that there isn’t a completely safe path this far in.

 

Coming back from their separate tasks to gather around the pair, Eld who is a little more familiar with maps and parts of the forest offers his suggestions to Eren about the route planned. “Why don’t we just take this smaller path, it’s not a roundabout like the one you're suggesting, it’s more of a direct path, and from the last reports I read, not any bandits hideout that way.” Pointing a part of the map much closer to the current location than the where Eren’s finger is.

 

Eren scoffs at the idea of taking that path. “Sorry, but that way would be asking for death.” He was greeted with looks of confusion when he looks up from the map. Pointing at that path, “The reason why you haven’t heard of any bandits that way is that they cleared out a few months ago due to an influx of orc’s in the area.” A groan is heard throughout the group at the mention of the giant green monsters of old. The orc’s used to be a proud race who prided themselves of their honor in battle. Though much has changed due to the change of Warcheif’s advisors from Eren’s sources, have said as much. “They are up to something…but I don’t know what yet. I still have some digging around to do.” Looking from member to member, he stops on Eld. “I’m sorry, normally you’d be right, and we would take that path…but it’s just not safe right now.”

 

Eld nods his head as he stares down at the map as he strokes his beard. The tall alpha nods his head as he reaches into his pocket to produce a medium sized clear crystal on a leather strap, holding it up for the omega of the group to see. “Do you mind if I check to route myself to see if it is indeed safe?”

 

Eren could feel himself begin to bristle at the indication that he wasn’t doing his job. He soon feels a slight brush on his wrist and calms down considerably. Glancing down to his left, he notices Levi has brushed the scent glands in his wrist against his own. His pheromones were seeping into his skin, missing with his oils. It did wonders for his omega. Looking back up to Eld he waves his right hand to the man, “Go on ahead.”

 

Grunting with a nod, Eld allows the crystal to fall out of his palm while holding the strap of leather. The group remains silent as it settles before it begins to move on its own. Knowing the alpha had no affinity for magic, Eren’s only conclusion is that the object in question was indeed doing all the magic on its own. The object, doing what it was programmed to do by whatever witch or sorcerer who imbued it. Eren had made plenty of magic objects in his short time, many as practice and many more for sale to the citizens of their kingdom.

 

Slowly a picture elevated itself from the map to show a campsite just off the path that he wanted to take. The orcs of the camp weren’t many, maybe 6 in total, both male and female. However, each member was armed to the teeth with crude weaponry made of various metals, prized horns or sharp fangs from kills of past. Having seen enough, Eld sighs as he pockets the crystal once again. Nodding his head in agreement, not wanting to see the undoubtedly smug look on the omegas face. “Fine, we’ll take the roundabout path you suggested.”

 

“Good, any more objections?” From the corner of his eye, he sees Oluo begun to raise his hand, only for Petra to elbow hit in his side, causing the man to bite down on his tongue again. _**How does he even manage to do that so often? Better yet…how has he not bleed out by now?** _ Glancing over to Levi with a worried look, the man shrugs his shoulders.

 

“Alright you lot, saddle up and lets head out.”

 

“Yes, sir.” With a sharp salute of their right fist over their hearts the team rushes off to do as they were ordered to do. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a busy busy bee...sorry guys for the late update T^T
> 
>  
> 
> I had a major brain fart for the past few days!

Oluo was soon to complain that this was a waste of time and that they didn’t need the kingdoms best to go on this wild goose chase. He was boldly boasting that due to them not even knowing if the Phoenix existed or not, there wasn’t any point in this search. “Why couldn’t it be a different squad? It’s not like there’s much of this so-called danger; now is there?” He chuckles as he glances around for confirmation. Levi quickly shut him up with a death glare.

 

Levi was in no mood for such talks. This was being done for his mother’s health and well-being. He knew if Eren was saying it, and giving such a heartfelt conclusion of his findings and knowledge; he knew it has to be real. That was all he needed to know and all he needed to go by to make this treacherous journey.

 

They stopped so Eren could send out a wisp to scout ahead of them as they waited for the little blue flame to return to its master. Petra sat down next to the omega as he stared off into the distance after his familiar.

 

Leaning over to look Eren in the eyes as he worked his magic, she gasps at the sight she saw. His eyes were ablaze with the magic of different colors. His green eye was glowing its natural color and that of his magic, however, his gold eye was shining brightly a shade of blue that matched that of the wisps and his mother’s magic.

 

The gasp next to him shook the brunette enough to break his trance. The beta watched the glowing fade with disappointment. “Aww, that was so cool. Why’d you stop?”

 

Looking confused, Eren looks around to see the woman’s teammates all around them but keeping their distance from him. Levi is talking to Eld off to the side near their horses. His gaze back on the strawberry blonde, he couldn’t help but wonder why she acted so surprised and disappointed that he lost his concentration; it was her fault after all. He hadn’t expected her to pop up next to him considering her team's reaction to him. “Ummm…you startled me is all. I don’t have to look through my familiar's eyes all the time, so it’s fine.”

 

Gasping again, she puts her hands over her mouth. “Oh, I am soo sorry! I didn’t mean to distract you.” Lowering her hands, she casts her eyes to one side then the other, making sure no one was around to hear them. “I just haven’t seen anyone preform magic in a very long time.”

 

Eren could tell by the look in Petra’s eyes that she has been very familiar in the past. Her gaze almost off in the distance of a memory long forgotten. “Really? Who did you know that practiced magic?” Not many normal humans came into contact with magic users unless they were from out of the country, or near the borders.

 

Smiling at the witch, Petra moves her hair aside and behind her left ear, closest to the omega. Eren’s eyes widen at the slightly pointed tip. **_I totally didn’t see that one coming._** He thinks to himself. “So half-elf?”

 

Shaking her head at him, “Quarter-elf actually, my nana was full forest elf from Maria. She would tell me stories of her homeland all the time as she worked her earth magic to help heal the sick in our village.” She says with a small, sad smile as she remembers day gone by. “She married a soldier who was on border duty at the time on the Rose side. She and her alpha fell in love at first sight…” Looking from Eren, then casting her knowing eyes back towards their prince. “Very much like you and his highness.” Eren eyes widen in panic, but the woman soon soothes him with calming tones in her pheromones. Reaching out a hand, she rubs his back in small circles. “It’s fine, we all know. If it wasn’t for the lovey-dovey eyes you guys make at each other; the scent would have to given you guys away…not to mention Hanji.” Giggling to herself about the fairy. “She likes to matchmake in her spare time.”

 

Sighing to himself, Eren shakes his head, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. “Yeah, we didn’t want to make a big thing about it until we decided it was time to announce it. I have no clue when that will be…but we aren’t mated yet, just courting.” The last of his sentence tumbling from his lips in a rush.

 

Giggling at the mans near panic over someone finding out his apparent secret. “It’s fine,” she waves off. “As long as he treats you the way you want, and is going by the pace you create.” Pausing, she looks back towards the man in question. She sighs to herself, quickly shaking her head then looks back to a confused Eren. “He’s a good alpha you know. Take good care of him, and he will do the same for you.” Eren nods his head while she gives him a sad smile. “Oh look, your little wisp came back.” She says as she points ahead of them.

 

Sure enough, his little familiar was making its way back down the path towards them in brief blinks. Stopping in front of him, Eren listens to the little Will-o’-the-wisp, as it speaks in it’s hushed tones that sound like nothing but unintelligible whispers to those who didn’t have shape enough hearing. Eren puts the woman’s sad smile out of his head forcibly as he is told where their next obstacle is and what is the best course of action, barely paying attention to the others gathering around him to see the verdict. He didn’t have the time or luxury to ponder on what that look may have meant. He didn’t want to think about the possibilities at all.

 

With the wisps report done, Eren thinks on what it informed him of. There are more Orc’s in the area and a few Goblins further up the trails. They were up to something, but his little familiar wasn’t sure what they were up to. The omega wanted to check on it, but to do that right now just wasn’t the smartest thing to do. He would have to come back to check up on it in a few days when he knew the princess was out of danger.      

 

“Slight change of course again. I want to skirt this road on the east side to try to avoid the Orcs and Goblins on the west side of this road. If we move quickly, we shouldn’t grab their attention for more than a passing moment. I will use a shielding spell, so once we mount up, you have to stay in formation and close knit until we reach the mountains which are about three miles away. Any questions?”

 

All eyes went to Oluo who miraculously stayed quiet this time. Eren hears his alpha suck his teeth at the other alpha. He knew precisely how Levi felt.  He was sick of his shit as it was already and they have only been off palace grounds for two hours at a steady pace of riding time with two twenty-minute breaks. “Ok, let’s mount up. Remember close and tight; I’ll be point with Gunther bringing up the rear.”  Everyone gave an affirmative answer and went about to prepare to leave.

 

Levi slide next to Eren as they made they’re way over their horses. Wrapping his right arm around the omega’s waist, drawing him tightly to his side. Leaning in, he brushes a chaste kiss to Eren’s cheek. “I’m so proud of you.” He purrs out in the younger man’s ear.

 

The brush of his warm breath in Eren’s ear had him shivering on the spot. “W-why?” He stuttered trying to gain a semblance of control over his body and dynamic.

 

“The confidence and power in your decisions throughout this trip so far. It’s thrilling to hear you speak that way to my squad.” His voice trilling as he nuzzles his omega.

 

“I just want to get this over with and avoid being questioned for every action I decide for us to take.” Eren softly huffs as he crosses his arms over his chest as they stop in front of their mounts.

 

Turning Eren to face him, he looks into the deep depths of the bi-colored eyes. “I will speak to Oluo and Eld again. what I want you to focus on is getting all of us there and back safely,” Levi presses their foreheads together as he gazes into his eyes. “Like I know you can. I see great potential in you Eren, and I cannot wait to see how it will flourish in you.” Pressing a kiss between the brunette’s brows, he draws back from him with a small smile. “Come on; we’re burning daylight.”

 

Nodding his head, Eren turns away from Levi and steps to the side of his horse. **_I hope he’s right about me._** Eren worries his lips as he thinks this before mounting up to take his position in front of the group.     

 

*

 

The group makes it to the halfway mark without having any real need for Eren’s shield that he was using in case they ran into anyone or anything on their journey. Not long after they divert from off the path and ride on the east shoulder of the road do they start seeing Goblin and Orc activity for themselves.

 

Being forced to slow down due to caravans of Goblins with cart crossing the path from both sides of the road. The group had to perfectly time an opening between clusters of carts, Gunther almost getting left behind twice. 

 

It takes time and finesse to get everyone through to safety and away from danger. Only when Eren was sure they were far away from the threat of being seen and the group in the shadow of the mountain does the witch drop his spell and they ride the rest of the way in tense silence.  The only sound that is coming from them being the slight thundering of their horse's hooves. The low rumble only vaguely audible to those outside their immediate area.

 

*

 

It takes them almost an hour of hard riding for them to reach the small springs on the mountainside near where they needed to be by dawn. Choosing the make camp not far from there, they set up their site quickly and efficiently.

 

Not having any camping tools or experience with putting up a tent, Eren takes directions from Levi and helps out as much as possible. Upon coming back from the spring with filled waterskins or water and a few herbs he picked along the way to season the rabbit’s that Eld caught not long after their arrival, the Omega couldn’t help but feel like eyes were all on him.

 

Looking up at his surroundings he sees that eyes are indeed on him. Oluo and Gunther are staring at him as they whisper back and forth to each other. Sighing to himself, Eren shakes his head at the pair. **_Whatever as long as they let me do my job, I don’t care what they have to say about me._** Dropping off what was in his arms, he looks over to Levi where he stood by their tent speaking with Eld. **_I’ll do a quick look around to make sure everything is safe in the area._**

 

Walking in the forest just outside the small clearing of their campsite, it doesn’t take long for him to find a tree stump to sit on as he meditates to connect to the forest he has grown up in and loves with all his being.

 

Taking deep breaths, Eren closes his eyes, clearing his mind as he uses the tree roots to connect himself. In doing so, allowing him the sights and sounds of the trees. No one would ever fully understand what he saw when he did this. When trying to explain it to Hanji before, the manic fairy didn’t quite get it herself, but it sounded utterly fascinating as he enlightened her. The idea of being able to see and hear things from something that doesn’t have eyes and ears was something Hanji wanted to experience herself, but unfortunately, she was not connected to the forest as he was.

 

Allowing his consciousness to travel through the vines and roots.  He soon stops at a scene not far from where he sits that takes his interest. A dig site not even a mile from his position, Goblin’s with pick axes and shovels are working about the place. Off to the left of a giant cavern in the ground was a desk with three forms huddled together talking. As he focuses his magic on jumping to a tree closer to the trio, he is soon shocked when a heavy hand lands on his shoulder. With a surprised yelp leaving his mouth, Eren turns around quickly, magic ablaze in his hands.

 

A wide-eyed Gunther holds up his hands in a placating manner, equally surprised by the reaction. “Woah! Easy there, omega. I just came over to apologize for our behavior.”

 

“Our?” He asks arching a curious brow.

 

Rubbing the back of his neck shyly he steps to the side to show an equally shy Eld and a dismayed and irritated Oluo. “Y-yeah, our behavior has been nothing but insulting to you and your knowledge of the forest. We haven’t been this far in before, and we didn’t know the gravity of the situation this far out from the palace.” With that he looks over his shoulder at Eld and Oluo, waiting for them to chip in on their “group” apology.

 

Clearing his throat, Eld grabs Oluo from his position slightly behind him by the hood of his cloak. Pushing him forward, he steps up between the pair of alphas. He bows his head lowly to the witch in front of them. Seeing that the other’s weren’t following his lead, Eld grabs both of them by the backs of their heads and forces them to do the same as him.

 

Gasping at the show of humility, Eren waves his hands in front of them, grabbing the group’s leader by his arm, the brunette panics. “W-what are you doing? Please get up!” he says in a whispered yell. “I am not even nobility, and please raise your heads. I am not worth all of this.”

 

“Not so,” Eld informs him. “You are our prince’s intended, and even if you did not have other accomplishments as a healer and aid to the citizens of our kingdom…” He clears his throat as he looks up at Eren from his bowed position. “We were still wrong to treat you with nothing but respect. It is outlawed in our country now to discriminate a person based on their race, species, or dynamic. Rose is supposed to be a haven for all kinds to live…not just human of the umm…stronger dynamic.” Closing his eyes in reflection of his behavior. “And for the way we have acted, we are sincerely sorry. Please forgive us, and whatever punishment that you deem fit, we will take.”

 

_**Oh, wow…did Levi…was this his doing?! He really shouldn’t have!** _ “L-look, I’m not going to do anything to you guys.” All three sets of eyes raised at this. “I don’t see a point in trying to punish you at all. If you want to make it up to me, just follow my lead when I say that we need to do something. Follow directions. I mean isn’t that in your military training?”

 

Standing up straight, Eld chuckles at the omegas question. “Yeah, it is. We will follow your lead and show you due respect. Isn’t that right guys?”

 

“Yes,” Gunther says. Though Eren couldn’t quite understand why the onion head was apologizing in the first place, he hadn’t spoken to him much for the entire trip. **_Oh, …he was ignoring me._** Sighing internally, Eren’s shoulders drop a bit.

 

There is a loud grunt from Oluo, who seemed to refuse to use his words to agree to their apology. A jab to his ribs by Eld causes the man to bite his tongue. Eren sighs as the man grabs at his mouth, shaking his head. “Let’s get that looked at.”

 

Back at the camp, Petra is sitting in front of the campfire as Levi is gathering some more kindling. Looking up from her position as she pokes at the start of a flame, she shakes her head at her teammates. “How have you not bleed out yet is beyond me.” With that she turns back around to the fire, minding her own business.

 

**_Holy fuck! Someone said it out loud!_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again not beta'd. So just yell out any mistakes that I didn't catch.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Drops this smol update and dashes away* Sawwy!

Waking before the sun to climb the mountainside to the peak was a feat Eren didn’t think was going to be possible at first. However, with some scouting, they found the hidden path up to where they needed to be. Carla had mentioned a few times of the trails and different pass up and through the treacherous range, but with no real reason he had never explored them.

 

Stopping at what would seem like a dead end, the group looks to Eren with concern. “Soo, where is this supposed path?” Oluo voices, quickly receiving a death glare from the rest of his team.

 

Dismounting from his horse, Eren looks off into the distance over the land beyond their own. The mountains tapered on the other side to show another vast forest. Green with life and smells of cedar and pines. However, that was only for now.

 

Glancing over his shoulder back at his group, Eren points out into the distance. “This will soon open up to the path we seek. It will still be dangerous.” Turning back to them, he can see most of their faces in the dim pre-dawn light. “How many magical objects have you collected in your lives?”

 

Looking around the group, he could gather that Levi hasn’t done any explorations, but Eren’s focus was on the man’s ‘elite team.’ The smug alphas puffed out their chests as they were about to tell of grand explorations and near-death escapes. The Omega looks to the only member of the group who does not show signs of pride in their experiences. “Petra,” her attention automatically on him with a slight smile on her face. Knowing precisely why the man called on her. “How many has your team collected?”

 

Stepping forward, she clears her throat as the angry and offended scents of her teammates assaults her nose. Eren fights to hide the small smile that wants to erupt into a full-blown grin as the woman begins to speak. “We have collected a total of ten magical items, whether they were living or relics.”

 

“Living?” Eren asks in shock.

 

Petra nods her head as she cuts her eyes towards her prince. Eren follows her eyes as he sees the love of his life shy away from his gaze. “Levi?”

 

Taking in a deep breath, Levi gains his courage as he looks the witch in his beautiful mismatched eyes. “When my mother first started to decline in health, my uncle was willing to try anything and everything to save her life.”

 

A cold chill runs down Eren’s spine at the alphas words. “W-what did your uncle do, Levi?” The older man stubbornly avoids eye contact again. “What did he take?!”

 

“it was nothing from the forest; I assure you.” He tries to excuse.

 

“It doesn’t fucking matter whether it was my forest, the next forest, or outside of the kingdom! I need to know what you’re family has done. I need to know what I should expect when we set foot on temple grounds. This could potentially ruin your mothers chance at survival, Levi!” Eren ends his rant in a shrill as he turns away from the group looking at him to face the expanse that will soon open up to the path they needed once the sun rose in just a few minutes.

 

Wiping his face, Eren takes a deep breath as he gathers his thoughts. Thinking over things at a mile a minute, a sudden idea came upon the omega. “She’s not sick just because of the red heat, is she? There’s something more.” Turning back around to glare at the group in front of him. Taking in each member and the man he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. His heart felt like it was shattering as he thought of the possibilities of what the man in front of him could be associated with. Knowing what he knew of the temple…he didn’t want to think of the consequences they all might face. “What did you do to her?”

 

“Mermaid flesh.”

 

The answer had come from Gunther; the man pauses before speaking again. “She suffers from the flesh of a mermaid. She was given it, and we thought that it would heal her… but it didn’t.” He looks up at the omega with eyes full of regret. Looking to his team and then to the raven alpha, he continues with his story. “The king had sent us to retrieve the flesh at all cost. It was his last-ditch effort three years back. What we did not know when we brought it back was that the creature had cursed the bit of flesh we took from her with- “

 

“With what?” Eren asked, nearing tears as the sun began to rise higher in the sky.

 

“With her dying breath.” Petra finishes off for her now silent teammate. “We didn’t know – “

 

“That what? That a magical creature could cast a curse even on their death bed?” Angrily wiping at the tears that betray him as they escape his eyes. Feeling a deep-rooted pain in his chest. “Sisters save them.” He whispers to himself as he brings his hands down from his face. “You are staying here; all of you.”

 

Turning around before anyone could get a word out their mouths, Eren retrieves his satchel from his horse's saddle as the sun rises on the ridge. The sight before them stopping any argument in its tracks.

 

The vast expanse of the dead end in front of them opens up to a broader path of shimmering heat. Sand as tan as the determined omega standing in front of his objective. A tall structure can be seen in the distance as it reaches for the heavens amongst a city of ruins. The temple of the sun, the city of the sun, Heliopolis.

 

Sighing to himself, he puts the bag over his head as he steps towards the path when he feels a hand grip his arm. “Get back!” He yanks his arm free without looking back. “Don’t you dare touch me.”

 

“Eren, we are coming with you, whether you like it or not.” Levi huffs out as he takes off his heavy cloak and tosses it to the side. An expanse of heat stood before them, but they were still in the deep of winter on a mountain in the middle of nowhere on this side of the path. Goosebumps are quickly rising on his skin. His team soon following suit as they readied themselves to depart.

 

Eren unclips the pin to his heavy cloak and lets it fall to the ground while glaring into Levi’s silvery gaze, not caring in the slightest that it was the gift the man had hunted for him himself. Hurt and confused as to why he wanted to be comforted by the man in front of him when it was his family who had brought this stinging pain in his heart and soul. They brought the deep mourning that he was feeling in his very spirit and magic. Yet he wanted nothing more than to be wrapped in those muscular arms, his head to rest on the broad chest of his intended. Gods, I hate my omega! “Fine, it’s your funeral.”

 

“What do you mean by that?” Petra asks as she steps next to him.

 

Casting a glare to the woman, he thought as a possible friend not too long ago. He sighs as his face softens to acute sorrow. “Meaning the old gods will judge if you are worthy of stepping into the temple.” He pauses as he catches all of their attention. “If you are deemed unworthy by them, the guardian will dispose of you.” Looking over their shocked faces. “Are you ready for that risk?”

 

“Yes!” Comes a unified answer followed by a sharp salute from Levi’s elite team. They sure were something else.       

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I had a brain fart, and then horrible writer block. If you catch any mistakes, plz yell them at my high ass...I got a new cartridge for my pen.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....Yeah I have no other excuse but Game of Thrones for this late chapter lmao
> 
> Also...can you spot the reference...I know one person who probably will huehuehue

Stepping through the thin veil of space between their kingdom to the one of old, the team automatically wanting to strip down due to the heat. With light clothes over their head, they make their way through the desert.

 

Oluo, of course, couldn’t keep his mouth shut about the sweltering heat, but thankfully he bites his tongue when tripping over the roots of a dead tree. Having a good laugh over such, they push on until the now very attentive omega stops them as they come to a ruined city.

 

The once tall statues of gods long forgotten lay in a different array of shambles. A massive pillar of red granite stood proudly before them. Looking beyond in what seemed to had once been a courtyard of sorts are two structures that must have been doors to lead into the now dilapidated temple.  

 

“From here we have to be careful, watch each other’s back,” Eren says as he looks each person with him in the eyes. “From what I’ve read before, just in front of the door is a plate on the floor of the temple. Since its priests have abandoned this place, the guardian the Mnevis bull takes up guard instead to prevent further desecration. He will be the judge, jury, and executioner if any of us are deemed unworthy of entering. If that happens, those who are judged unworthy have to run for their lives. While whoever is deemed worthy goes down into the underbelly of the temple to retrieve the tear from the Phoenix with me.”

 

Eld shakes his head at the omega in determination. “We are elites; we do not run away from a fight.”

 

“It is not a fight; it will be a slaughter. The old Gods will see it as divine retribution. You have no hope of beating it.” Eren hisses through his teeth in frustration at the alpha ego on display.

 

“He’s right,” Gunther adds, Eren now glaring at the onion-headed man. “It’s just the way we were trained. This is all we know. We will fight to our last breath if need be for the Rose Kingdom and its royal family. That is our honor and duty.”

 

Shaking his head as the others agree beside him, Eren can't help but think them all stubborn fools. Cattle being lead to slaughter. “Fine, let’s go.” He glares at Levi who is silent beside him, eye on the mission ahead of him.

 

Stepping forward, they walk over and around stone scattered around the courtyard until they reach the large, what they could all see now was bronze, plate embedded into the ground. On the sides and bottom of the slab were hieroglyphics that even Eren couldn’t decipher. Above the lettering sat a human on their knees in front of a bull with a disk over its head between its horns, laying across an altar with a goddess standing close behind it almost intimately. Above the picture of the man in worship was a sun disk with the outstretched wings of what looked to be an eagle, from it.

 

“This is it.” Looking at everyone once again, as they line up beside each other. Gunther, Eld, Oluo, Petra, and then Levi next to him with Eren on the right side. They all step forward onto the platform at the same time.

 

For a few moments, there was silence as the sweltering heat swirling around them in wave after wave as everything becomes almost muted in the quiet. Suddenly a vast boom is heard as what would have been where the door would open up to, a cloud of dust and sand spray over the group.

 

A pained gasp can be heard as the cloud begins to evaporate around them. The view that they see is something Eren most feared. It takes Eren a few seconds to snap out of his shock as Petra screams and Eld barks an order. Bent over a giant black bull with a sun disk and an upright golden cobra, serving as a crown atop its head; Gunther gasps as the ivory horns drip with the red of his life’s blood.             

 

“Five guilty, only the omega shall pass.” Came the deep thunderous voice of what could only be the Mnevis bull. It’s bright gold eyes shine with a supernatural glow as he extracts his horns from the dying alpha’s stomach.

 

Everything around Eren slowed down for a second with the realization that his Levi had been deemed unworthy. The gods judged him, and now his alpha was going to be executed for his families sins. Tears flood his eyes as the bull picks its next target, Levi.

 

Rushing forward to intercept the bull, Eren gathers a spell in his hands as he strides ahead as the divinity tries to rush the alpha. Only for the beast to have its attention forced elsewhere with a throw of a rock. Both Levi and Eren turn their heads to where the stone came from. Eld jumps down from atop the broken pillar that he was perched on to run the opposite direction from the pair.

 

“Run!” Petra yells to them and snaps them out of it. “Go and get the tears; we’ll we ok.” Her eyes told Eren that she knew this was where her fight ended, but she held strong, and she positioned her blades in her hands, ready for combat. “Don’t let us die in vain, Eren.” She says as she runs off to join the remaining members of her team.

 

Nodding his head, Eren takes off down the hall pass the doors with Levi close on his heels.

 

*

 

They dash through the halls after maneuvering their way through the small valley temple near a canal on the surface. They quickly run through a short causeway that leads them to the desert plateau. Not fair in the distance is what remains of the sun temple proper. The once magnificent structure was now mostly a ruin of its former glory. Only the doorway to the inner part unscathed.

 

Pushing the massive slab in then sliding it to the left, deep darkness is what awaited the pair as they caught their breath from the run as well from the cloud of dust that rushes into their faces as the door cracked.

 

“Ready?” Levi asks as he glances over to Eren who flicks his hand and ignites a small flame in his palm.    

 

Nodding his head, Eren faces thee opened passageway. “Let’s go.”

 

Holding his hand out into the darkness, they step through the door. Their booted footsteps are sounding off the walls as they walk through the just barely narrow passage. Eren’s hand with the flame moved closer to the walls as they walked. The paintings of the walls were a sight to see. The once bright colors now dulled with time; however, they were no less exquisite. He only wished he had more time to appreciate the artwork longer than just a few seconds.

 

After about 10 minutes of walking, they reached a split, the path splitting in three different ways. “Great, do you know the way?” Levi asked with a huff.

 

Eren didn’t precisely know the way from this point on. The ancients were very particular when it came to something sacred, so many accounts of the Phoenix were based on legends and heresy, no substantial evidence could be found with an accurate location within the temple. Walking from left to right, he tried to get a feel for each passageway.

 

Stopping in front of the middle passage, something felt off to him about that way, so he wrote it off as the way to the Phoenix. Moving to the right, he couldn’t help the shiver that ran up his spine. “Eren?” He heard the concern in Levi’s voice as his hand dropped to his side, the flame dissipating as he did so. Taking a slight step forward, a hand grabs his arm and stops him from moving forward.

 

Glancing back at Levi, “Are you ok?” The alpha asks.

 

“Yes, why?”

 

“I’ve been talking to you and trying to get your attention for the past five minutes.”

 

“Oh,” A sudden whoosh of heat ignites next to them, startling them out of their conversation in the pitch blackness of the temple. The light soon filled the right passageway, sconces set at 10-foot intervals along the walls blaze into a pink and red flames one by one. Looking back at Levi after the shock, “Well, I guess we go this way.” He says with a nervous chuckle.

 

Staring into his eyes, Levi couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “You’re just winging this aren’t you?”

 

Holding his hand up to show a small space between his thumb and forefinger, he chuckles out a bit more. “Just a bit.”

 

Shaking his head as he releases Eren’s arm, he straightens his shirt with a grunt out of nervous habit. “Shall we?” gesturing down the hall with his hand outstretched.

 

With a sharp nod, Eren takes a step forward down the passage. Side by side the pair carefully walk around corner after bending in the path, deeper into the temple. The corridor soon opens up to a large chamber; a few steps lay before them, a runner of stone with two pools of liquid on both sides of it. At the end of the walkway was steps leading up to a large dais, a tall unlit brazier sits atop it with a strange being sitting in it.    

 

Levi gasps in shock as he gazes upon the supposed mythical creature right in front of him. Seeing is believing after all, and he would never doubt again in his life. Stepping down from the steps, Eren places a hand on Levi’s shoulder and glancing back at the omega to see him nodding his head lowly. Getting the message, he lowers his head in respect.

 

Upon the brazier sits a once majestic bird of prey and flame. The once fiery bird with feather bright and alive with living fire was now dim and dying. It’s feathers a barely noticeable pinks, and oranges layover dull red. Its weak form slumped over on itself.

 

“Who goes there?”

 

The voice was deep and booming throughout the chamber, the sound soon making their ears ring once the being was done speaking. Eren was the first to gain his bearings once again. “Hello, great and ancient Phoenix. I am Eren Yaeger, son of Carla Yaeger who was once the guardian of the Great Forest of Rose and Maria. I have taken over her duties.”

 

“Oh, Carla was your mother?”

 

“Yes, ancient one.” Eren nods with his hands clasped before him. This may work out better than he thought, he just prayed that the remaining members of Levi’s squad were holding their ground against the bull.  

 

“Lovely woman came to visit me on occasion.” The Phoenix moves around on its perch on the lip of the brazier as it looks down on Levi. “And you, boy,” Levi looks around as if to see who the old one was talking to. “Yes, you. I can tell who you are just by your features. Why would a prince of Rose come all this way to my temple? I am in a vulnerable state as you can tell, do you come to slay me too?”

 

“No, Great one, those are not my intentions at all. We only wish for a few drops of your tears to save my mother’s life.” Levi spreads his hands in a pleading and placating manner.

 

“Humm, and why should I give you anything? Your mother’s condition was made worse by her brother’s folly! Everyone dies one day after all. Why not let it be her time to depart?”

 

“Please!” Levi screams against the headache that has formed in his temples, the booming voice too loud for the ears of a mortal with no magic. The alpha shivers slightly as his nails dig into the palms of his hands. His anger and sorrow at the phoenix’s suggestion was plain to see and scent. “Please take this as a desperate plea from a weak son just wanting to have more time granted to be with his omega mother who has been sick and suffering for far too long! She is innocent in all of this. If you want to punish someone,” He looks up at the Phoenix, straightening his posture, rolling his shoulders back as he glared right into the golden eyes of the ancient being. “Take your wrath out on me.”

 

“NO!” Eren says as he flings himself in front of his stubborn and fool-hearty prince.

 

A deep chuckle rings throughout the stone chamber. Turning into a burst of high-pitched laughter that almost sounds manic in origin, suddenly halting with a prolonged cough. The sound rattling in the chest of the Phoenix. They stared at the creature as it bent over further with the racking in its body. Looking up at the pair with tears in its eyes from it’s fit, the bird nods his head to Eren.

 

He rushes forward as he takes a small vial from his bag. Popping the cork, Eren lifts the glass bottle to the phoenix’s eyes. Collecting the tears from both eyes, he steps back as the corks the vial. Holding it up to look at the contents, the clear liquid had an almost unearthly shine to it, nearly half of it was full. Looking back towards the once great bird Eren bows lowly to it. “Thank you, Great one.”

 

“A’lar.”

 

“A’lar?” Levi asks in confusion.

 

“Yes, that is my name, A’lar of the Keep.”

 

“Thank you A’lar of the keep. This means a lot to not only myself but my kingdom as well.” Levi says from his position next to Eren, having moved closer to the dais to protect Eren if need be.

 

A deep sigh is heard from the bird, “My time is coming to an end.” For the first time since entering the chamber and starting this strange conversation, did Levi finally notice that the Phoenix was not speaking with his mouth. Was his voice that rang throughout the room really from telepathy alone? Surely not. “Once I have been reborn I want you to take my ashes. I see you will need it in the future.”

 

“In need of your ashes? Why would we need such a thing? How soon will you be reborn?” Levi asks in a long rattle.

 

“Shortly.” He says with a rattling cough; a deep sigh leaves his chest as it slumps forward, bursting into a ball of flame before it hit the bottom of the brazier. The body of the phoenix named A’lar consumed by his fire leaving only ashes in its wake.

 

A soft sob leaves Eren as he watches the fiery demise of the once great bird. Wrapping an arm around his shoulders Levi nuzzles into the omegas cheek. “It’s ok; love.”

 

“I-I know.” A soft shuffling sound can be heard in the room. Stepping up onto the dais, they both look inside the brazier at the ashes that lay in a heap at the bottom.  A small blue and purple head pokes up from the middle of the ashes with a peeping chirp.

 

“It’s a different color,” Levi observes.

 

The tiny phoenix turns it’s head towards them with wide silver eyes, blinking at them in curiosity as it struggles to rise from the ashes. It trips over itself twice before it is finally free to walk closer to them at the edge.

 

“Well, that makes sense now.” He digs into his bag again to takes out a small leather pouch with a drawstring. He glances over to see the confused look given to him by the prince. “In every story, I have read of the Phoenix, the color of the bird has never been the same or was said to be a rainbow of colors. It was never consistent.” Looking back at the hatchling he smiles and offers a finger for it to nuzzle against. “Now we know why that is.”

 

Levi grunts in understanding as he takes the leather pouch from his hand. He could see that the hatchling wasn’t going to let Eren collect the ashes anytime soon, so he took it upon himself to do so. Scooping what he knew to be the remains of a dead body was a bit unnerving to the prince, but he knew it had to be done.

 

Eren gives a final pat to the young phoenix’s head as Levi ties off the pouch and hands it back to him. Placing it in the bag across his chest he looks to the bird again as it screeches at him. He smiles at it as the being’s big eyes seemed impossibly more so as it looked up at him. Reaching up to his long hair the omega pulls out a few strands and hands them over to the hatchling who takes them into its beak. “If you ever want to find me, use your flame on a strand, and it’ll lead you to me.” Smoothing over a stray feather, he turns away from the chirping phoenix with Levi on his heels.   

 

*

 

They make it back up to the surface just in time to hear an ear-shattering high-pitched scream, followed by, “Petra, NO!” Running back down the causeways to where they’d left their companions. They come upon a bloody scene.

 

Gunther’s body was now trampled into the stone and sand of the floor; he was barely recognizable as having at one point being a human at all. Blood and body part were flung around between broken pillars and kicked up stones. The once beautiful ruins of the outer temple now a battlefield in the fight of survival.

 

Eld’s body, well half of his body could be seen on top of a broken pillar, the other half Eren’s eyes soon found clear across the space. The omega soon discovered the reason behind the high-pitched scream; Petra lay under Mnevis, it’s bloody hooves scraping the ground as it attempts to dislodge its horns from the beta’s corpse.

 

Levi sees red as he quickly takes in the scene before him. Before he could stop himself, he charges forward, swinging his blades that he doesn’t remember drawing. The golden crown blocked his first swings atop the beasts head, the sun disk acting as a shield with a tip of its head.

 

Growling like a beast himself, Levi takes both blades in a downward swing as he turns and thrusts with the right. The clang of steel on bone rings through the air as the alpha dances away from the now free bull. His steps fluent and well-practiced, both beautiful and deadly as Eren watches before he remembers that he needs to find Oluo.

 

Scanning the courtyard for the other alpha, Eren spots him beside a pillar. It only took the omega a second to asses the situation that the man seemed to be thrown into. Oluo’s left leg was caught under a broken pillar, if he could get it off, Eren doubted that the other male would ever walk again even with magical help. His career was over.

 

“Eren cut it off.” Oluo grunt as he grits his teeth against the pain. “That’s the only way I’m getting out of here.”

 

The choice would have been simple for most people. Cut the offending appendage off to be able to live another day, but all he had to do was get the stone off the man. Shaking his head at the alpha, Eren chants a few words as he slaps down his hands on the pillar. He hears another grunt from Oluo as the pressure on his left leg disappeared as the marble evaporates into sand.

 

Eren chuckle to himself at the success of the spell. Seeing the pained confusion on the alpha's face, he bends down and puts his arm around his shoulder and lifts most of the man’s weight on his right side so another man could still use his good leg. Supporting him to stand he begins to walk him away from Levi and the bull, towards the city limits and out of range of Mnevis. “Sorry, it was the first time I ever needed to use that spell. Just glad it worked the right way.”

 

“By the sisters, you’re still a novice.” Oluo gripes as he stumbles to the sand outside of the city.

 

“Hey, it worked, and it saved you! I’m going back to help Levi.” Turning around to leave a soft voice stops him.

 

“Thank you.”

 

Eren nods his head then runs off to save the man he loves from following his companions to the afterlife.

 

 

         

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so with the Phoenix, everyone just assumes because they are closely akin with fire that they are red or some other flame color...but no account that I could find actually gives a definitive color or range of such. Sooo, I just decided to add this little twist. Hope you guys liked it.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Sorry for the delay, writer's block was fuckin real for a while.

Levi sees when Eren drags off Oluo, he had planned to follow outside the city limits right after... but life was never reasonable when he tried to plan his way out of precarious situations such as this. Not wanting to prolong the fight for much longer, he slowly makes his way in the direction they had went.

 

Slowly fighting, dodging, parring the horns as they thrust forward in an attempt to impale him. Leaving Eren all alone was not in Levi’s plan whatsoever. He had to fight to get back to him. Sweat drips down his face, the strain on his muscles beginning to wear on him. “Damn bull.” He murmurs under his breath with a grunt as he rolls out of the way of a charge.

 

Squaring his shoulders, Levi flings his secondary sword to the side; the blade left broken after it was snapped under the weight of the divinity pressing down on him when pinned against a pillar. The alpha barely escaping from that with his life, only to survive with a flick of his right hand causing the bull to roar in pain as its eyes it cut.

 

Leveling the beast with a glare, it charges towards him again. _“Submit puny human, the more you struggle, the more torment you will cause for yourself.”_

 

“What are we if not slaves to this torment?” Levi chuckle as he spits blood and dirt from his mouth. From his peripheral but out of Mnevis’ vision, Eren runs into the courtyard like a man on a mission. His beautiful witchling charging with hellbent determination from behind the creature with a dagger pulled out. **_What the fuck does he think he’s doing?!_**

 

Eren couldn’t wait any longer for a good opening, this was his chance, now or never. With his dagger drawn he cracks a small pink quartz crystal in hand giving him a burst of speed and strength. Skidding to a stop on the bull’s left side, it isn’t given a chance to react in defense of itself as he raises his blade and brings it down the snake in the golden crown atop Mnevis’ head.

 

A loud roar reverberates against every pillar in the courtyard. The black bull rears back as its tie was severed from the corporeal world, driven back to the realm of the divinities of old. Eren’s blade shatters from the force of the strike.

 

Levi collapses to the ground as the tension and adrenaline seep from his body, no longer able to hold his own weight. Panting as a shadow shades him from the burning sun, he squints up. Eren smiles as he pants, his body shaking from whatever was the cause for the omegas sudden boost of agility and strength to cause the bull to disappear. “W-what did you do it?”

 

“I broke it’s connection to this world and send it back, but we should get out of here before something else happens. We need to get through the vale.” Eren tosses the hilt of the dagger to the side as he offers his hand down to Levi. The alpha nods his head as he takes it. “I promise I’ll never bring this up.” He says with a smirk.

 

Cutting an eye towards the smirking man next to him. “Somehow I get the feeling that’s a lie.” A breath chuckle is his only response as they focus on getting away from the temple grounds.                

 

*

 

Making it out of the city was a feat Eren was no ready for with two injured alphas. Applying basic first aid with a bit of magic to boost the healing process from weeks to a few hours to Levi, all he had to worry about was getting Oluo back to the vale separating the two kingdoms in one piece.

 

Fashioning a splint from his head scarf and some wood he found along the outskirts, they were soon on their way away from the place where that took precious lives from them.

 

The trip back was longer with two hobbling alphas; thankfully only one now needed support to walk. Levi held most of the weight from Oluo on himself. Soon seeing the shimmering vale before them, breathing a breath of relief as they crossover from the desert heat into the cold wintery mountains.

 

“Thank the sisters; I thought we’d never make it back.” Oluo breaths out.

 

“You and me both.” Levi concurs.

 

Eren walks over to the horses; he turns back to look at their slumped figures against an outcropping of rocks. He grabs all of their cloaks, clasping his own in place before going over to hand the two remaining ones to the alphas. “We need to mount up soon; it’s not safe here.” He says as his eyes drag over the path leading back towards home.

 

Helping Oluo first into his cloak, Levi throws his on as he walks up to Eren and places a hand on the small of his back. Gaining his attention with a slight jump of shock. “What is it?” His gaze combs over the expanse of the forest before them.

 

“Don’t you think it’s too quiet?”  

 

Everyone pauses to listen intently; a pregnant silence stretches on as they strain their ears to hear even the smallest sound of life. Not a single chirp, growl, bark or even the noises of the mining from the Orc’s and goblins could be heard. “Something doesn’t feel right.”

 

Both Eren and Levi turn around to level looks at their companion. Shrugging his shoulders, he struggles to get up from his perch and hobbles one-leggily towards his horse. “What? I’ve seen my fair share of supernatural craziness to last me a lifetime. I’ll follow your lead. I just want to lay down as soon as possible.”

 

Both nod their heads as Levi helps the man mount up before doing so himself. “What do we do with their horses?” Eren asks.

 

“We can string them along with us back to the palace. We can’t leave them out here. It just doesn’t seem right.” Levi answers.

 

“Ok, let’s go.”

 

*

 

Stopping for water and the remainder of food rations, the small group sits in the sun of the clearing they stopped at on their way there. Oluo dozed happily once Eren was able to take care of his wounds more than just essential, his magic working to both heal and take the edge off the pain.   

 

Refilling his canteen, Eren looks up when he hears Levi walking towards him. “We better get a move on if we want to make it back to the palace before it’s too dark to travel,” Eren says as he looks up at the sun in the sky, long gone from its midday position.

 

“I think you need to see this.” He says solemnly.

 

Curious of what the other man has to show him with a look of concern on his face. Looking over to Oluo as he rises from sitting, “Give me a moment, I just need to check on him before we go.” Levi nods as he moves out of his way. Checking the man’s bandages over, placing a hand over his head Eren didn’t like. Oluo now has a fever and is burning up. “Shit, I don’t have anything for fever with me.” Looking back over his shoulder at the prince. “We may have to stop off at my cabin first. He’s just too hot to let him stay like until we get back.”

 

“Ok,” Levi nods his head as he watches over them with concern. Never did he think that something like this would wipe out his entire team. **_I wish I could have brought their bodies back for a proper burial_**.

 

Getting up Eren walks over to Levi, turning in silence the alpha leads him to the edge of the clearing from the direction the just came. Crouching down not far from the path, Levi points out the pawprints of what would seem to be a large dog. Lightly touching the tracks, Eren feels a sense of dread as he studies them.

 

The tracks come from the mountains, close enough to the path to be considered as following them stealthily, then they just stop. They vanish at the edge of the clearing where they stood. No pawprints were going back into the forest, none coming any closer to their little camp. Nothing.

 

A cold chill runs down Eren’s spine at the realization of what these prints meant. “We need to get the hell out of here.” He whispers more to himself, his face losing its sun-kissed tone.

 

“Huh?”    

 

“We have to leave now!”

 

“What? What is it?” They turn around to look back towards their camp, only to find something utterly wrong with the picture. “Where did he go?” Scanning the clearing, Oluo is nowhere to be seen.

 

“Shit!” Eren hisses out. The only remaining member of Levi’s squad, now gone. Grabbing the alphas arm, Eren pulls him as he backs up to the other end of the clearing, back towards the castle and home. “No time to explain right now. We have to get away from here.” _‘Master, help.’_

 

Levi quickly snaps out of it and grabs Eren’s hand, turning tail and runs down the slightly snow-covered road back to the palace. Looking back over his shoulder and sees he can no longer spot where they came. The mountains in the distance, looming over everything like a bad omen. Slowing down, “Care to tell me now?”

 

Shaking his head, “Not yet, not till we are out of this part.” The omega informs him, his hand now lit with his magic. Pulling the alpha along with him, they get a running start before Eren’s magic kicks in and they begin to blink in and out of sight as they run down the path, making the trip faster than it was the first time.

 

Bent over his waist with his hands on his knees, Eren pants out in exhaustion. About to collapse under his own weight, Levi catches him just in time, scooping him into his arms with ease. Turning his head this way and that, he soon realizes they are at the omegas cabin in the woods, not the palace. About to open his mouth to ask why he is stopped when he is supplied an answer. “I couldn’t get us any closer. I’ve used up too much magic today.”

 

Nodding his head in understanding, Levi carries Eren to the door. The omega opens it with a small touch. He gains a glare from the man holding him. “I don’t exactly have a set of keys to lock up when I’m not home. So this is the best way to keep unwanted people out.” He says with a shrug. “It’s a small but effective spell.”

 

Walking into the cabin, it was almost as cold as outside. Placing Eren down on the couch as he moves to the central fireplace in the sitting room. Levi moves around and clears out the burnt logs and replaces them. Grabbing the bits of parchment from the kindling box, he stuffs it between the wood, patting himself down in search of something to light the fire with.

 

“You know I cou- “

 

“No,” Levi cuts him off with a firm tone with no room for argument. “You need to recover from the exhaustion.” Feeling through the small pouch attached to the back of his belt, “Ah-ha!” pulling out a small silver box, turning he smiles at Eren a smug grin. “See, you can rest easy.”

 

“My hero,” Eren says with a sleepy smile as he snuggles into his cloak. He watches over the raven as he flicks the box open to show a reddish orange crystal. He knew this item; he’d spent many hours making them with Hannes when he was younger to hone his skills.

 

“Incalesco” Levi commands, the small crystal fixed inside ignites. Making sure all of the pieces of parchment catch fire before he snaps the lid of the box close, extinguishing the flame before returning it to its place in his pouch.

 

Turning around, Levi walks back to Eren and sits next to him on the couch, pulling him closer in the process. Once comfortable against the other man the brunette finally loosens his lips. “What we just came across was the tracks of a Keelut. They are evil spirits that look like black hairless dogs with fur only on their feet. They feed on the dead mostly and are seen as the harbinger of death. The tracks disappear to give no warning of its presence when stalking. That’s why we had to leave and get to the safety of my cabin.”       

 

Levi is flabbergasted and doesn’t know what to say. He still has so much to learn about the other residents of his kingdom. To Eren’s credit, he stayed silent to allow the other man a chance to grasp what he was just told. However, that was soon cut short as Eren bolts upright, turning his head towards the door. “W-what is it?”

 

Horses whinnying ca be heard before a loud knock boom in the confines of the room. Jumping up, Levi draws his remaining sword for its sheath. Eren stills the alpha with a hand on his arm and a shake of his head. The door opens with no problem; footsteps can be heard against the wooden flooring after the door is shut with a slam.

 

A tall blonde sporting a mustache rounds the corner of the sitting room, the scent of an alpha proceeding him — the pheromones eliciting a growl from the worked-up prince. The man wore dark blue robes and a black cloak that dragged behind him with gray fur along the high collar.

 

He chuckles at the smaller alpha, pulling out a rectangle silver flask he pears around Levi to fix Eren with a questioning look. “So this your prince?” Shaking his head, he takes a swig before sighing with a smile on his face. Pointing to the man in front of him with the hand that holds his drink. “I figured you be taller.”

 

A louder growl escapes Levi as he steps forward, only for Eren’s grip to tighten. Rooting the alpha to the stop. “It’s nice to see you, Hannes.”

 

“I did get your message after all.”

 

Levi turns around to look back and forth between the other two in the room. “Someone care to explain?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Incalesco means: catch fire in Latin  
> A Keelut is from Inuit mythology. I was listening to a True native American Horror Stories video on Youtube a few months ago, and I automatically wanted to use this evil spirit in this fic even if it was only for a few paragraphs in a single chapter. This thing is fucking wicked!
> 
> Oh and small reference huehuehue

**Author's Note:**

> So how'd you like it??? Give me some feed back so I know what you think! I promise I don't bite! XD
> 
> Also hit me up on both Tumblr and IG, I go by the same name as on here. You can also get in touch with me on my writer email lilocharms@gmail.com. I made that email so if someone has a question or request, you guys can get me there quicker than anything more than likely.


End file.
